As We Grow
by Nonesofar
Summary: KevEdd . Secret friendships,stolen kisses, and overbearing curiosity. A story about how Kevin and Eddward grow to love each other over time. Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Ed,Edd and Eddy characters ,they belong to their creator Danny Antonucci. I also do not own Nat or Rave who belong to their respective creators.
1. Chapter 1-The Creek

**The summer before Junior High.**

Eddwards pov

I had spent my whole morning cleaning. I washed dried and folded all of the linens in the house. I dusted and vacuumed mothers room, and the guest bedroom. I polished and waxed every surface in the house. I even took apart the washing machine in order to properly disinfect the drum. Needless to say I had run out of things to clean or organize and was rather bored. After sitting at my desk once again cataloging the various moths in my collection I gave up and decided to take my quiet day outdoors to get some fresh air. I had recently purchased a new book on human psychology that I have yet to read and after becoming stir-crazy it sound like an amazing idea.

I went to my dresser and pulled out some socks to wear. After putting the socks on I walk downstairs and make a peanut butter and honey sandwich for a quick snack. When I'm done eating I clean up my little mess of bread crumbs ,wash the butter knife and put the peanut butter and honey back in the pantry. I go to gather my book and put on my shoes before walking outside and locking the door. I had already received a call from Eddy telling me that he and Ed were unavailable for the day. Looking around the cul-de-sac ,I see Johnny and Plank playing in Johnny's front yard but none of the other children are visible at the moment. I didn't go looking for anyone since I really wanted to have a nice quiet day to myself.

It was one of the few times I had to myself , as my best friends were both busy one was grounded for the trouble he has caused, something about breaking his father's power drill. The other was babysitting his younger sister for the rest of the day. I decided to take my book to the park and read under the shade of a tree. When I arrived I realized the park was too busy with other children playing and being rambunctious for me to read peacefully, so I continued my walk all the way to the creek determined to get some peace and quiet.

As I silently made my way to the creek I heard some noises, after a few minutes I realized it sounded like muffled crying. The closer I got the more I was convinced that someone was alone and upset. I slowed down to decide if I wanted to let them be alone or if I wanted to comfort them. I was not sure who was crying but all I could think was how much it hurts to be alone when your upset. My mind made up, I walked the last few meters till I was able to see who was there. Peeking around the last bush in my way I saw him.

"Kevin?!"

The ginger boy turns around with puffy reddened eyes and one of the scariest glares I have ever seen. He looks like he might kill me but I'm to concerned about why he is in the woods crying to care.

"Are you ok? Have you been hurt?"

I'm just standing there looking at him as if I've never seen him before. I almost feel like this can't be Kevin , as though the Kevin I know would never cry and most certainly never hide. I've always seen him as invincible, a bit odd but true nonetheless.

He finally decides to speak to me even though we have both just been staring at each other for the last few minutes.

"GO AWAY DWEEB! I just wanna be alone..."

"Kevin, I do not wish to pry but it bothers me to see you so upset like this. You do not have to tell me what is wrong , however at the very least I can be a shoulder for you to lean on... if you would like."

I cannot lie I am immensely curious as to why Kevin of all people would be sitting out here alone, crying.

"Look, dweeb... I just... I..."

He takes a deep breath and tries again.

"I just need... to... be alone, I need to thi-"

Before he even finishes the sentence he bursts into tears, crying as if his very life is ending.

I immediately run over to him, I have no clue what's wrong but my instincts take over and I wrap my thin arms around him. Although I am almost a full head taller than him, when I hug him I'm reminded how much broader he is, how much more athletic in comparison.

"Please, Kevin let me help you. Tell me what's wrong I promise not to tell a soul. I know we are not exactly friends but it might help you feel better to talk about it with someone."

I'm running my hands up and down his back like I've seen others do to console someone. I do not have any experience of my own to draw from but it seems to help the older boy anyway.

"Why should I trust you?..*hic*.. You'll just tell that spaz Eddy, and ...*hic*...he'll try to blackmail me or something.

"No Kevin, I will not tell anyone, this is private and therefore no one's business. I just want to help. .. ok? "

I let go of him and just sit next to him, keeping eye contact with his dark green eyes in an effort to show I'm sincere. He shivers and I can help but wonder how long he had been here sitting in the shade of the trees sobbing into his hands.

" God,I really don't want to talk about it ... but I honestly feel like it would probably help. If you promise not to tell anybody then ...Double Dweeb... then I'll tell it to you."

He looks lost, as though he has no clue what he wants. He is still shaking, almost like he will start crying again any second now. It amazes me that someone so strong is this distraught.

"As I stated earlier, I promise not to tell anyone what you tell me Kevin."

We are both looking at each other, me trying to let him know I really just want to help, and him like he is trying to decide if I'm lying or not.

"So where should I start? "

"Well you can start in order of what happened, or what's the least bothersome to the worst, or -"

He cuts me off.

"OK!... Um sorry but just let me start at the beginning."

He takes a deep calming breath. I decide to turn so I'm facing him better instead of having to turn my head to look at him.

"Uh... well my mom and dad are always fighting lately... it's weird cause usually there super lovey dovey. It's over the dumbest shit to... like leaving underwear on the floor and stuff...I mean that's not the only thing I'm upset about, but it's what kinda started everything. My dad jumped my shit over my grades right before summer started and basically told me I was gonna throw my life away because I only care about sports. "

He pauses for a few seconds like he is deciding where to go from there. His voice is several octaves lower when he begins again.

"...My grandpa died a few years ago, and ever since my grandma started getting real lonely so I would go visit all the time. We would play cheesy board games and I even helped her garden, *heh* sorta, I mostly just moved the heavy stuff. I loved my grandma ,she was an amazing old lady... she passed away a week ago..."

I was shocked. I felt so bad, I wanted to tell him how sorry I was for his loss, but I knew that he was not done talking yet so I let him continue.

"Then today I got the worst news yet...*inhale* my mom asked me and my dad to come in the kitchen and sit down. She had all these papers in front of her and looked like she was gonna she apologized for all the arguments and everything, my dad tried to say sorry too but she cut him off. Then she told us what was going on with her. She said she had gotten pregnant around January, but lost the baby, that's why she was so upset all the time... cause all the when she still felt sick after over a month later she went to the doctor. She told us that they ran a whole bunch of tests on her for the next couple months and found the problem... She told us she had been trying to figure out the best way to tell us and finally decided there was no good way to do it. "

I sat there staring ,about to cry for the pain he was so much in so little time, no wonder he was crying. Instead I asked.

"What did they find out?

He takes a few seconds to breathe ,then seems to steel himself to finish.

"...My mom has cancer...it's pretty far along. My mom is gonna die ."

I leaned forward and put my arms around him again. He finally breaks down and cries once more. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until his tears stop flowing. I reach in my pocket ,pull out a handkerchief and wipe his eyes. He pulls me closer and just looks at me, gazing into my eyes. He looks lost, sad, and so very vulnerable, I do not think he had ever looked like this before. As I'm looking at his face watching the emotions flutter across his eyes dies something wholly unexpected.

He kisses me.

It's just a short kiss. Just lips on lips. Sweet. Simple. Spectacular!

We both look away. He gets up and holds out his hand to help me up. We begin walking back to our houses. We make it all the way back to his house before he speaks.

"Hey, Edd... thanks"


	2. Chapter 2-Tryouts

**4 months later.**

 _School has started. Ed and Rolf are in 8th grade. Eddward ,Eddy ,Nazz and Kevin are in 7th grade._

Kevin's Pov

School started about a month an a half ago. I'm still in all my sports but I'm keeping my grades up ,I don't want my dad to be disappointed. Junior High is very different than I expected, the other kids from the cul-de-sac arn't in all my classes. The classes are a little shorter but there are more of them, and of course they are way harder. The only person not struggling with the workload seems to be Double D, Nazz and I are doing ok, but Eddy is already failing. I really think that this means we are gonna have to grow up a bit this year if we want to pass. If we are to childish I think we'll just end up at the bottom.

I wonder if this is how Rolf and Ed felt last year when they first came here? Like everything was on fast forward except them.

I have football tryouts after school today. I really hope I make it even if one of the dorks is on the team. I know it will be worth it. I still like baseball better , but baseball doesn't start till spring and I wanna be in athletics all year so I have a better chance when I get to high school.

About a week after my mom told dad and I about her cancer they told all the adults in our neighborhood and they told their kids. I wanted it to stay private but my parents thought it would be best for them to know in case something happened and my mom needed help. My teachers know as well, and I really hate the looks of pity they gave me when my mom came to let them know.

 _I don't need your pity._

Everything at home is a bit different than it used to be. Mom works from home now, and she doesn't do as much as she used to. Dad works longer hours but spends more of his spare time at home with us. They both insist that I still spend time with my friends and don't dwell on what's going on. They even sent me to a baseball camp during summer. It was about two weeks after my breakdown at the creek when they surprised me with it. The camp lasted a whole month. I think it will give me a leg up in the spring when is time for baseball try outs.

I met tons of guys who love the game as much as I do, but one became one of my best friends. His name is Nat, and he is the biggest goofball I've ever met . He creeped me out at first but once I got to know him if felt like we had been friends my whole talk on the phone a lot, and hang out on Sundays cause we go to different schools.

Speaking of Sundays, they have really changed at my house. We used to use Sunday as our family day, it was the one day of the week that we always spent together. Now though since we spend so much time together during the rest of the week Sunday had became our day to do our own thing. I usually go hang out with Nat at his house since I chill with Rolf and Nazz on Saturdays. My dad goes to his buddies houses and watches sports and stuff.

My mom seems to use the day to do all the cleaning and cooking for the whole week. Me and dad come home Sunday night to a spotless house and the freezer full of ready made meals. Dad always tells her to relax, that she doesn't have to do all that work , and she just smiles this beautiful smile like she knows a secret that she won't share with us.

As I make my way to the locker rooms to get ready for try outs I hear the Eds arguing next to the door . I decide to listen for a second in case Eddy is planning a prank or scam.

"Shut up sock head!"

"No Eddy , I will not shut up. Your grades are deplorable and you need to come to my house for a study session today."

"No I don't, you just need to let me copy off your work, and I'll pass just fine. "

...

Ed leans in and looks at Eddy like he's retarded, which I think is hilarious since until recently everyone thought he was the stupid one of the trio.

*cough* " Eddy... Double D isn't even taking the same classes as you, all his work is different than yours..."

Suddenly Eddy's face turns this weird mix of rage and sickness like he's pissed and nauseous at the same time.

At this I can't help but crack up laughing at the look on the dorks face. Then I walk forward and head in the locker room. As I pass by I lean down near Eddy and smirk at him.

"Dork."

Right before the door closes Eddy puts out his foot and kicks me in the back of the knee, fucking up my balance and making me fall.

I'm pissed so I turn around and grab his collar about to punch the shit out of him when a slim hand is placed on my shoulder catching my attention. I look slightly up into the bluest eyes I've ever known.

Indigo...

"Kevin please do not resort to violence. I know Eddy started it , but I would rather you not lose your chance at making it onto the football team over this little altercation. Not only would it look bad, you getting into a fight right outside the locker room, but you will be late for tryouts if you take much longer. I will handle Eddy for you, his punishment will be me letting his father know about his grades. Is that ok? "

He's looking at me with complete trust, like he knows I'll make the right choice and for some reason I can't bring myself to disappoint him.

 _It's those fucking eyes, they hypnotize you..._

"Yeah, Double Dweeb I get it. Just make sure he stays away from me, or I will fuck him up. "

"Kevin language! OH! Ed you and Kevin need to hurry, come to my house after and I'll help you with your homework ok?"

"Yeah Double D I'll be there, could you make me some buttered toast for a snack though? "

As he says this Ed grabs my hand and drags me in the locker room not even waiting for an answer, like he knows that Double D will agree. And of course he will.

Double D. Eddward. Edd. He is the weirdest kid I know, he's a germaphobe who would rather hang out in the library or research bugs than go outside and play or even go swimming. I've never met his parents cause they are always busy with work. Now that I think about it I really don't know much about him other than that. Oh, wait no I know that he's the nicest person anyone has ever met.

As I get dressed I start thinking about how Double D helped me that day. How if he hadn't come along I might not of gone home that day. About how when I got home it was so much easier to talk to my mom and dad about how I felt.

 _Thanks Edd..._

The coach comes in the room and tells everyone to go out onto the field. As he walks out the door he smacks Ed on the back and starts talking to him. I listen as I follow them to the field.

"Your keeping up with your grades this year, right Hill?"

"Yes sir I've got all Bs so far. "

 _ED has all Bs?!_

"How are you doing that boy? I know your usually barely a C student."

"I told my friend about needing to keep my grades up so I can play and he's been helping me study twice a week. He's kinda a genius so its really helping"

 _Ah! Well that explains it._

"Good, good. Just make sure to keep it up. "

"Yes sir"

 _Wow Ed sure matured over the last year._

Suddenly the coach yells for everyone to get ready. He starts us of with some warm ups then splits us up based on who is trying out for what. I'm hoping to make quarterback. Ed is technically already on the team but even the regular players have to participate to determine if they are first or second string.

I watch the group Ed joins and realize he must be a linebacker and all I think considering his strength is thank god were gonna be on the same team.

We go through a few drills then get taught a couple plays. Then it starts. We get grouped into mini teams and are told to do the plays we just learned. Over and over we repeat the plays until the coach says he has decided.

"Ok boys I'll post the results in the locker room in thirty minutes"

Ed walks up to me and smacks my shoulder as we walk back to the locker room to shower and change. He leans in a bit.

"Dude you did great, I'm sure you'll make the team. "

Its weird taking to Ed but with him not trapped in a world of movie monsters and comic books he seems just like any normal dude. It helps that he spent the last school year without Eddy forcing him to do scans and sit to though.

"Thanks man. "

Then he walks off. I jump in the shower once I'm back in the locker room, to get rid of any stench and dirt. I finish my shower quick and put on my jeans and t-shirt. As I walk up to the bulletin board I see Ed with a goofy grin giving me a thumbs up. I look at the list of gut who made the team.

And there it is.

"I made the team... I made quarterback! "


	3. Chapter 3-Studying

As Eddy and Double D are walking home, the shorter boy is being very fidgety. He keeps stopping and shuffling his feet before sighing and continuing their walk. He looks up at Eddward and starts getting a posy look on his face.

"Hey sockhead your not really gonna tattle to my pops are ya? "

"Well Eddy, that depends. Will you be coming to my house for a study session or will you just try to cheat to pass?"

The older boy grumbles a bit before replying.

"... I'll come study..."

"Good, I've already let your father know that you will be at my house. "

"What! How did you know I was gonna come over? And what exactly did you tell him? "

The taller boy stops and looks down at his angry counterpart. Eddy looks up at him and notices the gentle gap toothed smile on his friends face.

"Eddy, I knew because even if you are rather lazy you are not a bad person at heart. You wouldn't try to cheat from anyone but me, and the only reason you try to cheat off me is because we are friends and I have always allowed you to do so. Also I only told your father that you were coming over to study for a test, I didn't tell him that even though school has only been in session for a little over a month your failing every class but P.E. "

"Thanks man. "

The two boys finally make it to Eddward's home. As they get inside Eddy is reminded for the hundredth time to remove his shoes before stepping on the carpet.

"Go sit down at the dining room table while I go get my text books from last year. Your are welcome to get yourself some refreshments from the refrigerator if you are thirsty. "

Eddward goes up the stairs while Eddy makes his walk to the fridge.

*mumbles "Juice...water...tea?..."*sigh "Ok so no soda... Umm... guess I'll just grab juice."

Eddy is sitting at the table playing on his phone when Double D gets downstairs. The ravenete looks at him a bit crossly before setting the books down on the table.

"Are you ready to start? "

"Yeah I guess. .. hey why do you need those books from last year? "

"These will cover the same subject that we are going to study, but since they are not written for public school they word the information differently, so you may be able to understand better."

"Oh...ok."

Why does sock head even have books that ain't for our school ?

The boys spend the next two hours going over anything that Eddy doesn't know or understand in his math class. In between checking Eddy's work and explaining how to solve the problems Eddward finishes his own studying and begins to cook dinner.

"Eddy? "

"Yeah sockhead? "

"Will you be staying for dinner tonight? "

" moms making burgers, and I'm not passing that up. Why? Do you want me to stay? "

"No you don't have to ,but I needed to know how much food to cook. I need to call Ed to know if he is eating dinner with me or just wants to snack here before going home. If you will excuse me a moment."

"Actually I'm gonna head home for tonight is that ok? "

"Yes that's fine you did catch up quite a bit today. Let me walk you out. "

Both boys head to the door, Eddy stops to put his shoes back on and adjusts his shirt before opening the door. As soon as he opens it a hand comes down and knocks on his head.

"What the fuck Ed!"

"Eddy language!

"Shit Eddy I-"

"Language! "

" I'm sorry I was just knocking and the door suddenly opened. How did the study session go? "

Eddy looked up at Ed judging if he was being honest or not before continuing.

"It was ok, Double D really helped me understand the info, but I still can't stand studying. Look I'm going home to eat see ya tomorrow guys. "

"Goodbye Eddy."

"See ya man."

The two remaining Eds go into the house, the older boy removing his shoes without being told. Ed makes his way to the dining room and takes out his homework.

"Hey Dee, you mind if I stay for supper? My dad isn't gonna be home tonight. "

"That's fine I was going to ask if you wanted to anyway. Oh, but if your fathers not home what about Sarah? Should I invite her as well? "

"No, if I'm not there her mom will just take her out to eat again. I just can't stand that woman's cooking it's worse than Eddy's. "

Not many people knew that the reason Sarah was the favorite child was because she and Ed have different mothers. Ed is the child from his father's first marriage and Sarah from the current one. Ed's mother was beautiful and kind but her health was bad and she passed away when Ed was two. His father remarried when he was four and Sarah was born shortly after he turned five. Her mother never really liked the fact their father had loved someone else even if it was before he met her. Joyce, Sarah's mom, never hurt Ed but she never treated him like her son either.

Eddward had been lost in thought about Ed's family life for a bit, but was brought back to reality by Ed's hand waving in front of his face.

"Helllloooo?Dee? You still in there? Did the ravenous beasts from the Tognar Galaxy steal your brain? "

"Ha ha, yeah I just spaced out for a second. "

Double D begins finishing dinner preparations as Ed starts doing his homework. Other than a question or explanation here and there the house was comfortably quiet as the boys worked. They finished their respective jobs within 5 minutes of each other. As Eddward placed the dishes on the table, Ed packed away his work.

Ed took a few bites before starting a conversation as was his norm when he stayed over.

"So what is this? I know there isn't any meat but I don't know what is in it either. "

"It's ratatouille. At least it's my version of it, is like a vegetable stew, made with yellow squash and zucchini and such."

Ed looks down at his food and smiles before he takes a few more bites. After a couple seconds he looks up at Eddward with a curious face.

"Hey Dee, I was just remembering the last time Eddy cooked for us...I didn't eat cause it was disgusting, but you just looked at and pushed it away without even trying it. And you never cook anything with meat in it... so am I right in guessing your a vegetarian?"

"Yes Ed, I'm a vegetarian. It just really bothers me to think another creature had to die for me to survive. I stopped eating meat regurly in third grade and about two years ago, when I started doing all the grocery shopping I completly gave up meat. Now since I answered your question would you mind answering mine? "

"Sure man, whatchu wanna know? "

"Well horrific grammar aside, I've been wondering for a while why you decided to... um... to... well why you decided to leave your fantasy world and join reality? I'm sorry! That was really rude of me but I was not sure how else to say it. "

"Well...um.. look I'm a grade above you and Eddy so last year I had to go to junior high by my self right?"

"Yeah"

"That's when it hit me that what I treated as normal was really strange to everyone else. Yeah you and Eddy didn't care, ok well really you just let me do my own thing since you liked me for who I was and Eddy thought it was funny. "

"Yes I suppose that Eddy did find it amusing to see you act out while in your fantasy world."

" But that's what made me realize that I needed to tone it down, at least when I'm not just with friends ... it's also because... well...it's because I found out how old you are... what I mean is I always acted goofy and never took responsibility for anything, but here you are three years younger than me and you are responsible for everything in your life. You cook, you clean, you do your own laundry. Hell,I came by one time and you were paying your parents bills , yeah it was with their money but the point is you knew how to do it. "

"I do not understand, what does that have to do with anything? "

"It means that I realized that when push comes to shove you will be prepared for life as an adult, and if I hadn't changed I would be stuck working a shit job living in a worse place than Eddy's brother. So I started cleaning up more and taking better care of my self. And I got my grades up thanks to you. Now we just need Eddy to grow up a little too."

Eddward couldn't help but giggle at Ed's last comment.

"I wonder if that will ever happen?"

"I know right. "

He said the last with a huge grin. The whole speech was so unexpected that Eddward couldn't bring himself to get onto Ed for his language, he just sat and smiled back before finishing his dinner.

When the meal was finished, Ed packed up his homework. The two boys chatted for a few minutes while Ed put on his shoes. After he went home Eddward went through his nightly routine getting ready for bed.

He cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom, and rearranged the contents of the fridge based on their expiration dates. As he went upstairs he vacuumed each step and the hallway before stepping into the bathroom. Eddward showered and brushed his teeth before getting dressed and scrubbing the tub . When he was done cleaning he washed his hands and started brushing his shoulder length hair.

Although Eddward wasn't vain he was meticulous which resulted in a habit of insuring he always brushed one hundred brush strokes exactly. By the time he was done brushing his hair the thick mass had dried. Eddward went into his bedroom and after watering his cactus 'Jim' , he set his alarm clock and relaxed in bed. The young boy sat in his bed waiting for sleep to claim him.

"Ed has matured, I wonder if I should branch out as well...?Maybe just maybe I can try something new. "

The young man fell asleep thinking of all the opportunities he had.


	4. Chapter 4-Plans

**The next day**

Kevin is sitting at his lunch table with Nazz and Rolf. The Ed's are sitting at a table next to them. The cafeteria is filled with students , because the entire school shared one hour long lunch period. He and Nazz were talking about their summers and discussingwhat they wished that hat done before school started.

"So Kevin dude, I really wanna go swimming this weekend. I just wanna go to the beach one last time before its too cold ya know. "

"Really, trendy Nazz girl why must we go all the way to the beach when the creek is much closer? "

Nazz sighed and looked at Rolf like he was stupid before explaining her reasons.

"The creek is boring, and the water is shallow , I wanna be able to make sand castles and play in the waves. Please please please! Come on guys you know you want to. "

The girl made puppy dog eyes at both boys, in an effort to get them to agree. Despite her big shining eyes and adorable pout both boys still looked skeptical.

"Who would take us Nazz? We're to young to drive and I'm not gonna bother my mom about it...and I don't think we can ride our bikes cause you know your dad will say no since it's so far."

"How about Rolf's nana? Can she drive? My parents won't be home they're going to see my aunt this weekend cause she just had eye surgery. "

"No my nana can not take us she doesn't have the license for driving. "

"Sorry Nazz, looks like we can't go-"

Before he finishes he gets cut off by Eddy who had been listening from the next table.

" My dad could do it!...You know if we're invited too."

Nazz looks a little uncomfortable about Eddy listening to their conversation and looks at Kevin for help. Ed and Double D are staring at Eddy with looks of anywhere and irritation respectively. Kevin decides to intervene and come up with a solution.

*sigh"Let me ask Nat real quick..."

As soon as Nazz's attention was moved from Eddy to Kevin Double D pulled Eddy away from the other leaned over whispered to the shorter boy.

"Eddy why did you invite yourself into their conversation? It was none of our business, and you did not even ask your dad yet so what if Nazz had said yes and your dad said no? "

Eddy looks away slightly red from embarrassment. He wasn't sure why to say to that.

While Eddy was being lectured Kevin began texting his friend Nat.

FROM: Red

Hey man sorry to drop this on you last minute but do you wanna go to the beach? This weekend, but you would have to provide the ride.

FROM:King Nat

Beach sounds cool but why do I gotta find a ride for us?

From: Red

Cause I don't wanna bug my mom, Rolf's nana can't drive and Nazz's rents are gonna be gone. I couldn't think of any other way.

FROM: King Nat

I finally get to meet them! Then ya I can totally get us all a ride , are we camping out on the beach or just a day trip?

Kevin looks up from his phone to see Rolf and Nazz watching intently. He grins ar them before asking them.

"Hey ,Nat wants to know if we are camping out or just spending the day? What do y'all wanna do? "

Nazz and Rolf answer at the same time.

"Camping!"

"Camping!"

The red head just laughed and good back to texting.

FROM:Red

They wanna camp. So I guess we can go Saturday morning and come home Sunday afternoon? Does that work for you?

FROM:King Nat

Yeah that sounds fine, I'll get someone to pick you guys up at 8 am on Saturday. Who all is coming? Just the 4 of us, sounds kinda lame.

FROM : Red

Not sure, if anyone else comes I'll make them get their own ride tho. Sound good?

FROM: King Nat

Kk that should work

When Kevin finished texting Nat he turned to look at his friends with a grin before answering the questions on their faces. He was actual getting excited about going to the beach now since it would be the first time that Nazz and Rolf would meet Nat.

"Nat said he would get us a ride since he wants to meet you two. He also said that a beach camp out is kinda lame with only four people, so do we want to invite anyone else? "

Nazz began to pop the gum she had been chewing on while she was thinking and Rolf just looked around the cafeteria like he could find the answer on the walls. The wait started to bother Kevin, making him feel like he needed to decide for them. Just as he was about to say something Nazz spoke up.

"Yeah, Nats right let's invite some of our other friends. I'll have to invite a couple girls or dad won't let me go let alone stay the night. "

"Who all do you want to invite? I'm thinking some friends from the football team is that ok? "

"Yeah that should be fine. I'm thinking one or two of the girls who do cheer with me. And if we are staying the night won't we need an adult? "

"Rolf is fine with this, but will you not have to invite the other two Ed boys since you will be inviting the tall one as he is on the football team as well."

"Damn, you've gotta point... maybe Nat can take care of finding an adult for us .You know what fuck it, let's invite the Ed's. Ed is cool ,so I can deal with skipper for a day and Double D never really pissed me off anyway. "

Both Nazz and Rolf laugh at how irritated just the mention of Eddy makes Kevin. After a few giggles Nazz offers to be the one to invite the trio, and walks over to the boys. She slides over to their table and greets the the of them.

"Hey guys! "

Eddy jumps when he hears her voice and then immediately turns 3 shades of red. Ed just smiles and says hello, while Double D doesn't even hear her due to his concentration on his text book . Eddy gives him a shove and the poor boy topples to the floor. Eddward looks up at Eddy before picking up his text book and giving the shorter boy a small glare.

"Eddy that was rather rude, if you needed my attention you could have just said something. "

As he is getting up the scholarly boy finally notices the young woman in front of him.

"Oh! Nazz I'm very sorry, I did not notice you there, is something wrong? Did you need anything? "

Slightly bemused from watching the boys interactions it takes her a second to remember why she came over, but it comes back to her and she smiles gently before answering.

"No no ,nothings wrong Double D.I was wondering however if the three of you would like to go to the beach on Saturday? You would have to have your own ride but we are going to camp out till Sunday afternoon. "

Eddy immediately jumps up and tells her his decision.

"Yes! We will totally go right guys?"

Ed texts his dad before replying. Making sure if it's ok with him.

"I'll have to bring Sarah and probably Jimmy but yeah I'm cool with it. Dee, do you wanna come too?"

 _Dee? Since when did that start?_

Both Nazz and Eddy are thinking the same thing, as they have never heard the nickname before.

Eddward looks like he is thinking about it very hard , he takes a few minutes before replying.

" It sounds pleasant. I will only be able to spend Saturday, as I have a multitude of tasks to accomplish on Sunday. Of course I will arrange for my own ride home so as not to disturb anyone else's fun. Would that be acceptable? "

"Umm... yeah dude that's fine I'll let the others know your coming, k?"

" Yes, thank you very much Nazz. We appreciate the invitation. "

As the blonde walked away Eddy turned to his friends with a amused look. He was almost bouncing with interest.

"So what's with the new nick name? Huh ?"

"Huh nick name? Oh you mean calling him Dee. . Well when we started studying together more often it was annoying to constantly be saying Double D this and Double D that so I just shortened it to Dee. Specially since 'Double D' was a nickname just to tell him apart from us. "

"Oh yeah that makes sense. But you'll always be sockhead to me buddy."

"That's fine Eddy I've never considered it an insult, merely a gruff term of endearment when you say it. I am well aware you with to retain your 'tough guy ' persona ."

Eddy blushes from his raven haired friends comment. Even if it is true he has never like it when people say it out loud.

"So anyway how are we gonna get to the beach? I can ask my dad, maybe my mom but she usually works doubles on Saturdays. "

"Sarah's mom will probably offer if I promise to watch her and Jimmy. At least she normally does. "

"Yeah? Ok well you ask and we'll figure it out from there depending on what she says."

The bell to go back to class goes off and the trio separates to go to to their respective being a grade above then had classes upstairs and Eddward being in all AP classes is across campus. Eddy who takes regular courses only has to go a couple halls over.

As Eddward walks to his a AP history class he began thinking of everything he needed to prepare for his weekend. Swimming clothes, veggie hot dogs, possibly a extra hat... the list goes on. Considering his head was in the clouds it was no surprise that he ended up running into someone.

"Ugh!"

"Oh my, I am so sorry!"

Edd turns to look at who he bumped into and is surprised to see Kevin frowning at him.

 _This is not going to turn out well..._

"Oh! Oh goodness I'm so so sorry Kevin I didn't mean to run into yo-"

Kevin puts his hand over Eddward's mouth to make him stop stare at each other for a few seconds before Kevin drops his hand with a slight blush on his face. Eddward continues to stare at Kevin slightly shocked about having his faced touched.

"No Double D its ok , it was an accident. Just watch where your going next time or I'll beat ya."

 _Wait! He is letting me off? Odd.._

"Um...y...yes ..."

The poor boy was a million shades of red and without even telling Kevin how unsanitary it was to put his hand over his mouth he took off running to his class.

 _Oh dear...Kevin has calluses..._


	5. Friends,Classes& an Interesting Proposal

"What the hell was that..."

Kevin is still standing in the hall whispering to himself. He starts to turn toward his classroom before remembering he needs his book for his next class. Just as he's grabbing the book from his locker the late bell rings.

"Shit, shit, shit! "

He takes off without even closing his locker. It only takes about 2 minutes for Kevin to make it to his class, and as he walks into the room his teacher gives him a small smirk.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Barr. I assume you have a pass? "

"Umm... sorry but I actually just forgot my book in my locker and had to go back for it."

*sigh* "Just take your seat Kevin."

"Yes sir. "

Kevin takes his seat which is between Eddy and his teammate Justin. He looks over at Justin's book to see what page the class is on before pulling out his notebook and homework from last class. Thinking about his classes he realizes that Eddy is in most of the same one as him.

Thank god there's only two more classes after this one... if course then I have practice, but I like football so I won't be bored doing that.

As Mr. Olsen goes over the homework from last week, Kevin starts thinking about what happened in the hallway.

Man what was that? I've never seen his face that way before, his blush went all the way to his ears.

"Ok class pass up your homework and then please copy the notes from the board. If anyone has questions about the writing styles in the examples just come see me at my desk. I should have these graded by the end of class."

Jolted from his thoughts Kevin passes his paper to the girl in front of him. He begins to copy the notes, but starts to daze off again.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have touched him? Was he thinking about if my hand was clean? But, man if I hadn't he would have just kept rambling about how sorry he was, I mean it's cute when he does that but it's also kind annoying..._

 _ **WAIT!**_

 _Did I just think the word_ _ **CUTE**_ _? What the fuck! ... But well if any dude could be called cute I guess Double Dweeb fits the bill but why did I think it. ... man this is just a weird fucking day..._

Kevin was still lost in his thoughts when his team mate tried to get his attention. Justin had been throwing small pieces of rolled up paper at him for a few minutes before he noticed. By the time he turned to look at him there was a little pile of the paper balls on his desk.

*chuckle*"Dude what's with you? I've been doing this for like ten minutes now. "

"I've just got some shit on my mind, it's nothing bad just making it hard to think. "

Justin looks at him for a minute like he was deciding something .Then a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Girl trouble? "The ginger turns pink at the statement , before glaring at his friend.

 _Girl trouble? What the hell makes him say that._

"Not really... umm... just... nah, don't worry man. "

"You know I'm going to keep bugging you until ya tell me. " ^^

And that's exactly how Kevin spent the rest of his classes that day...

Surprisingly Eddward was having a similar problem with one of his own classmates. Clayton, like Eddward was in all AP classes. The blonde boy was already in his seat when he saw the slender genius stumble in the classroom blushing brightly. As soon as Double D sat down his new friend started up a conversation.

"Hi Eddward, how was your day? "

"My day has gone perfectly fine, thank you, Clayton. Also I have told you before that as we are friends you may call me Double D. "

*chuckle*" But Double D is a way to differentiate between you and the other Eds and I don't have any classes with either of them except gym with Eddy, and I need no help telling you two apart. I like being the only person who calls you Eddward*hehe* ok well the only non adult at least. "

*sigh*"I suppose it is fine, I am merely unused to being referred that way by my peers... now I am changing the subject ,how has your day fared?"

Before the boy could answer the teacher wobbled in and began to take attendance. Mrs. Guzman, a rather portly woman directed the class to the pages of math problems she wanted everyone to work on before putting the notes on the board and going to her desk. As always she seemed more exhausted on Fridays, so the work load was light that day.

"Well I'm glad you asked, cause I need your help with something huge! See I want to be a music engineer and the college I want to go to has super high standards. I've been in contact with their admissions department , I've been told my grades are perfectly fine and so are my extracurriculars but I found out today that when the time comes for me to apply I will have to submit a thesis project."

"I am both terrified and curious, what does this have to do with me? "

"Well I can't give you the specifics, but I was hoping you would consent to be one of my test subjects for the project. All you have to do is listen to music, and spend 20 minutes a week letting me observe you and fill out a questionnaire each time. Will you do it? Please? Please? Please?"

"Umm... uh.. may I think about it?"

Eddward has his chin balanced in his hand with his elbow on the table as he writes in his notebook, multitasking between math problems and his conversation.

"... Yeah, but I need an answer by Monday. "

The boys go silent as they finish up the class work and begin to copy the notes on the board. Clayton begins to fidget in his seat for a minute as he ponders something that had been bothering him since the start of class. The blonde decides to seek out his answers.

"... Hey Eddward why were you blushing when you walked in the classroom today? "

Double D who had completely forgotten about the incedent suddenly remembered and became shocked so bad by his friend asking ,that he loses balance on his elbows and his face slips, falling onto the desk. He lifts his head back up , his cheeks brighter than ever.

 _Calluses ..._

"...I do not know what your talking about Clayton..."

"Uh huh , sure you don't."*haha*

Double D just blushes even more and did his best to ignore the other boy, for the rest of the day as they share the same classes.

"Come on Kevin at least tell me the girls name."

"Dude! Justin there is no girl, I've told you I just had something awkward happen and spent to long thinking about it . Ok? "

The two boys were at their first day of real football practice, doing stretches as Justin continued to nag Kevin for answers. As he is about to tell Kevin he think he's lying Ed put his hand over his mouth and looks him in the eye with a stern look.

"Look , kid your embarrassing him more. But more than that your constant chit chat and nagging is pissing me off. Shut up if you want to make to the next practice. "

Kevin looks at Ed who just smiles letting him know it was a bluff. Kevin laughs because he knows even if Ed is only ever violent on the field he can back up any threat if he wanted to, but he isn't that kind of guy. He knows the gentle giant acted that way because he considers Kevin his friend.

"Oh! Hey Justin before I forget do you want to hang out at the beach this Saturday? Me and some friends are camping out from Saturday morning until Sunday afternoon? "

Justin had been stunned silent by Ed's slight threat, and had to be asked again before he heard the question. Once it registered what he had been asked he answered pretty quickly.

"I'll have to ask my mom but yeah I would like to join, sounds like fun. "

As practice continued Kevin had no time to think about what happened in the hallway or having fun at the beach. He went through the plays over and over til they met the coaches the coach finally called an end to practice ask the players were sweating and exhausted, but pleased by their slight progress.

In the locker room Kevin immediately rushed to the showers to cool down and get clean. After cleaning up and getting dressed Kevin finally had a chance to think about going to the beach. Deciding he wanted to get to know some of his team mates he invited two more boys to the beach, Chris who shared his science class and Sam, one of the older boys who always hung out with Ed during practice. When that was done he made his way outside to the bike rack and unlocked his bicycle before heading home.

On his ride home Kevin started thinking about his reaction to what happened in the hallway with Double D. He wondered why his first thought was to calm the dork down, when he used to like making the slender boy shake with fear.

 _I just don't get it..._

When he got home, Kevin put his bike in the garage and made his way into the kitchen for a snack. He pulled out an apple from the fridge and began cutting it into pieces. When he was done cutting the apple he went into his room to relax. Turning on his radio and sitting back on his bed he ate his apple while going over his day at school. When he was almost done with the apple slices Immortals from Fall Out Boy started playing and the ginger couldn't help but hum along with the catchy song while continuing to think. The last thought before the song was over ended up being about Edd.

 _Soft lips..._


	6. Chapter 6- Going To The Beach

**Early Saturday Morning**

Kevin groggily goes down his stairs pulling his overnight bag with him. His mother is sitting on the couch sipping coffee watching him with a smile, after all Elizabeth Barr know her son can be called many things, but a morning person is not one of them.

"Good morning my sweet boy, are you ready for your day at the beach? "

Kevin looks at him mom noticing the dark circles under her eyes, eyes the same forest green as his own. He looks harder and he can see how she has lost weight , how she bruises so easily, but mostly how her smile which has always felt like warm sunshine to him had never dimmed despite her sickness. With a slight grin he answers her.

"Mom please don't call me that I'm not five anymore, but yeah Rolf, Nazz and Nat should be here soon. How are you feeling today? "

"Baby I'm feeling fine don't you worry about that, you just have fun with your friends. Are you sure you don't want me to take you I don't mind. "

"No momma..*cough*..er..mom. Nat is already on his way, and his housekeeper is gonna take us and bring us home. I think she is gonna stay the night in the van too just in case. I just want you to rest."

"Ok baby, who all is going? It's surely not just the four of you, three boys and a girl? "

"Nah ,Nazz invited two girls from the cheer squad so she wouldn't be the only girl. I invited some guys from football, Big Ed was one of them so Sarah and Jimmy will probably be there as well. Oh and we invited the other two Eds also. "

"That's interesting I didn't think you liked the Eds. Your always talking about how the short one , Eddy, is a jerk and calling the other two dorks. "

"Yeah well... Ed grew up a bit when he went to junior high without the others. Eddy still sucks, but Double Dork never really bugged me... hes just kinda nerdy and odd. My plan is to just pretend Eddy don't bug me and I will be fine. "

As they had been talking Kevin had been getting ready for his campout, putting his bag by the front door, filling a cooler with water and Gatorade, and grabbing his tent and sleeping bag. He was about to sit down and eat a quick breakfast when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it don't worry, go ahead and eat baby."

Kevin stares at his mother who is already at the door.

"Mooommmm, please I know I'm your baby , but please don't call me that around anyone but dad please? "

She just giggles and opens the door.

"Hi Mrs. Barr! "

"Hello Nazz , Kevin is eating real quick do you want to come in and wait? "

"Yes please, Rolf is here too so we are just waiting for Kevin's friend Nat."

Rolf and Nazz walk inside and take over the couch while Kevin practically inhales his cereal. When he finishes he rinses out his bowl and grabs the stuff he sat by the door.

"Hey Rolf could you get the cooler? Bye mom ,see you tomorrow we're gonna wait outside for Nat, ok? "

"Then I will wait with you Kevin I would like to see Nat again, I haven't seen him in over a month it would be nice to say hi. "

"Ok that's understandable. "

Rolf puts the cooler next to his and Nazz's bags and Kevin puts his stuff with it. Kevin turns around and goes back inside for a second. When he walks back out he has a pillow, small blanket and a cup of coffee. He places the pillow in one of the chairs on the porch and hands his mom the coffee.

"Alright mom now please sit down. "

Elizabeth grins and kisses her son on the cheek before sitting, as soon as her but is touching the pillow Kevin puts the blanket in her lap.

After a few minutes they all hear a loud commotion from down the road. They turn to see what it is and see Eddy running out of Ed's house being chased by Sarah with Jimmy on the porch just watching. Ed was packing the car and Sarah's mom was telling him he was doing it wrong.

"What on earth did the short Ed boy do to that girl this early on the morning to make her that mad? "

"Breathe?"

Nazz giggled as Kevin couldn't resist adding what he was 's mom even voiced her opinion.

"Who knows, that child has always had such a short temper..."

Nat pulled up right then yelling from the passenger seat.

"Kevin get your booty over here!

"Nat , get out and help us put stuff in the van ."

"Nope, thats your job. Mine is to sit here and look gorgeous."

Elizabeth chuckled to herself. Nat was an oddball but he knew he was cute with his ridiculous teal hair and gold earrings, he had an strange sense of style but when paired together the whole package was very nice. She was sure he would be quite the looker when he got a little older.

Kevin laughed before responding.

"If you don't help, I won't introduce you the my other friends and you'll just have to sit there like an out cast at the beach. "

"Like heck I'm gonna sit there alone like your dirty little secret, *huff* fine I'll help."

Nat jumps out of the van and picks up the cooler to pack it first. Nazz and Rolf were a little apprehensive at first but after a few seconds they could see why Kevin was friends with the flamboyant boy. He was hilarious and outrageous but still really cool about everything.

When everything was finally in place Kevin looked down the road. He noticed that the car was already packed in Ed's driveway and everyone was getting inside.

 _Where is he? Did he decide not to come because of what happened in the hallway?_

"Hey Nazz..."

"Yeah Kevin? "

"Umm.. nevermind it's nothing."

Kevin's mom had seen her son looking at the kids down the street and started trying to figure out what had made him pensive. She was about to ask when she was suddenly hugged by Nat.

*Giggle*"Hi Nat, how are you? "

"Hi Mrs. Barr, I've been great. So when are you going to leave Kevin's dad for me? You know I'd make Kevin a great step-dad. And of course for you I would remain a loving, faithful husband."

Nat was waggling his eyebrows and smirking at Kevin as he talked making everyone laugh and Kevin turn red.

Kevin's mom who was used to this from the teal haired boy just rolled her eyes and recited the same lines as the last time he had joked like this.

"Alas , Nat I could never leave my husband*hehe*besides you would become bored of me within a month dear. "

Without skipping a beat Nat replied.

"Never Elizabeth! .. well maybe but only because the ADD, and school, and I can't drive but otherwise it's forever for us, love! "

At this point everyone even Kevin was laughing. When they could breath again Kevin and his mom said bye and the kids got in the van and started their trip to the beach.

Edd woke up to his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID, and seeing it was Ed he answered

"Hello?"

"Hey Dee, are you still going to the beach today? "

"Yes, I was going to meet you all there since you said that Sarah's mom's car couldn't hold everyone. Why? Did something happen? "

"No man, but I left Jimmy's stupid water wings on my porch, could ya bring 'em when you come? "

"He still uses water wings? Oh! I.. I mean yes I will bring them."

"Thanks man, I'll see you when ya get there. "

"Bye"

Double D hangs up the phone and looks around his room for a minute. Before getting up and going to the restroom. He does his business and washes his hands .Afterwards he brushes his teeth and takes a shower. When he is done bathing he brushes his teeth again before going to his room to pick out clothing.

 _What should I wear? ALL of my shorts look weird on me since they are either too short or to big on my waist, except for the purple ones but I have already worn them this week..._

As he is thinking he goes through his underwear finding one of the new pair of boxer briefs he had gotten when his mother had purchased school clothes for him. She had gotten him a brand new wardrobe that he hasn't even touched yet, preferring to wait till the weather cooled down since it was all pants and long sleeved button pulled on the underwear and looked in the back of his closet for some old shorts. He found three pairs that wouldn't fall off his slender frame but each one would be above his knees.

 _Oh well there is no helping it, I can not change the way I'm am built. The black ones are the longest so I'll wear them , at least the are not as bad as the swim trunks... they look like they belong on a girl but I had to get a pair that would stay on my waist..._ *sigh*

Since Eddward had packed everything he would need into a backpack the night before he grabbed the phone and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

He walks into the laundry room first to pull his hat out of the dryer since he washed it the night before. As he walks back into the kitchen he sees a new sticky note from his mother.

 ** _Dear Eddward,_**

 ** _Have a wonderful day at the beach, and do not do anything shameful. I have left you some money on the counter in case you need anything extra, and your weekly deposit has been made. I should be home next Saturday, but I can make no promises._**

 ** _Love,Mother_**

Eddward finishes the note and looks on the counter. Just like he was told there was money sitting there. He ignores the money and pulls some blueberries and margarine out of the fridge. He snacks on the berries while he makes himself some toast.

After he has finished eating he picks up his backpack and makes a phone call.

"Peach Creek Taxi Service, this is Douglas how can I help you? "

"Hello, this is the Vincent residence."

"Oh hello Eddward you mother called and told us you would let us know when you were ready to be picked up. Do you want me to send Mitch over now?"

Oh thank goodness, Mitch is the cleanest of the drivers that work for them.

"Yes please, it will be thirty minutes correct? "

"Yes sir Mitch will be there in thirty"

Double D hung up the phone and picked the money up from the counter before he took his backpack and walked outside. He stood on the porch and took a deep breath of the morning air before walking over to Ed's house.

 _Where are they? Ah! There they are._

He picks up Jimmy's floats and heads back to his house. As Eddward is walking he sees Kevin's mom sitting on her porch reading. He changes directions and heads her way calling out a greeting so as to not startle her.

"Salutations, Mrs. Barr, how are you this fine morning? "

She looks up from her novel with surprise.

"Eddward, why arn't you at the beach with the other kids? "

"Well Mrs. Barr I am going separately since there was no more room in the car. "

"Edd dear its just you and I here you can call me Elizabeth like normal. Now why was the no more room? "

"Well when Ed asked for a ride to the beach Joyce insisted that Sarah be allowed to join and Sarah insisted that Jimmy join. So to avoid any problems I offered to get my own ride. "

"I see... god that woman annoys me, she is just so rude and selfish... Anyway how are you getting there? Do you need a ride? "

"It is fine Elizabeth, Mother made arrangements for a taxi service. They know me by name and take me anywhere I need to go. Mother receives a monthly bill so I don't have to worry about the cost. "

"Well if your sure, now come sit with me and let us discuss that book you lent me. It was amazing dear but I would have never guessed that you would read something like that."

"Book? Oh. That's right I let you borrow ' _Like Water for Chocolate_ ' right? I always loved that one, I found it on a list of books for English 1 at a community college. The story just... makes me feel when I read it. "

"No I can see how it would, is a story about trying to break out of the role you have been designated to, to be your own person. Of course the romance and somewhat graphic scenes surprised me when I read them. "

"Yes I could see that it would but I was unaware of them-"

Eddward was cut off by the a rival of a peach colored taxi across the street at his home.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I have to go now I hope your day goes well. "

"Thank you Edd, I'll see you next time. Have fun! "

Eddward runs over to the taxi and is about to get in when he remembers one last thing he wanted to tell her.

"Next time I come over I'm going to bring you some tea ok? I remember you liked the blueberry one. "

They smiled at each other as Edd got into the car. The driver got Edds attention ending the moment between the two unlikely friends.

"So where to today Eddward? "

"I'm going to meet some friends at the beach, we are meeting at the lifeguard tower closest to Vineyard Avenue. "

"Ok I'll get ya there ASAP. "

The car ride was fairly uneventful. Eddward spent the fifteen minutes reading Stephen King's _"Desperation"_ and looking out the window.

"We're here."

"Thank you Mitch, I really appreciate it. Also could you please schedule for someone to pick me up at 7 ? I do not have a cell phone to make the call myself. "

"Alrighty, I can do that for you."

Edd grabbed his backpack and headed to the sandy area ahead of him. He stopped and watched as his friends were still setting up their campsite. He saw a small tree a few meters away from everyone and went to sit under it and read while he waited for everyone to finish.


	7. Chapter 7-Lost and Found

No one had noticed the new arrival to the group, as they were all busy trying to get their tents set up. Kevin and Nat had already got theirs put up and had started digging a fire pit in the sand. Rolf gave up on his tent and just threw it over his gear and sleeping bag like a tarp to keep the sand out. Ed got stuck putting up both the tents that they had brought and by the time he finished the rest of the kids that had been invited had shown up.

Ed and Kevin started to introduce everyone to their teammates and Nazz did the same with the girls from her cheer squad that she had asked to come. Everyone seemed to be a little awkward at first but were warming up quickly. Ed went to make Eddy go meet Sam who was in most of his classes when he realized that he hasn't seen Double D yet.

"Eddy have you seen Double D? He should have been here already. "

"No I haven't let's go ask Nazz."

"Yeah, ok. It isn't like him to be late so I'm just kinda worried you know. "

"Yeah man I know exactly what you mean. "

The two boys go up to Nazz who is with Nat and Kevin talking. Ed taps on her shoulder to get her attention real quick. The blonde turns around to see what's up.

"Hey have you seen Double D ? He was supposed to get here a bit ago and he is always on time but I haven't seen him yet. "

Nazz and Kevin immediately look worried, they know how important punctuality is to Eddward .

"No we haven't seen him. Lets get Rolf Sarah and Jimmy and go looking up and down the beach maybe he got dropped of at the wrong place."

"Nazz is right you guys go ahead and start I think we should tell the others what Double Dork looks like and have them help as well."

Ed gets Sarah and Jimmy, and Nazz calls Rolf and the other kids over to explain what's going on. After Nazz tells everyone that they are looking for Double D who hasn't shown up yet she asked if anyone has any questions.

"Umm who is Double D? What does he look like? "

Kevin looks at Nat and starts to answer but Eddy beats him to it.

"He's mine and Ed's best friend, he was supposed to be here and no one has seen him. He-"

Eddy gets cut off by Sarah this time.

"Double is never late and he's the type of guy who always does what he says he's gonna do. And he said he would be here! "

Justin just looked at Sarah then at Ed before replying.

"... So what does he look like...?"

This time Nazz answered, laughter in her eyes realizing that no one could find Double D if they didn't know what he looks like.

"Double D is taller than Kevin, but shorter than Rolf and Ed. He has blue eyes and black hair and is pale and skinny. "

Kevin just thinks about that description for a second before remembering the best way to find Double D. He smiles before starting the obvious.

"You'll know its the right guy if he is wearing a black beanie on his head, Double D never takes it off!"

Nat just stares at Kevin then looks over to Ed and Eddy before grinning his head off.

"I think your all blind. "

With those words Nat turns around and walks over to where a couple of trees are, a few meters from the campsite and scoops a large mass off the ground. The mass made a loud squeak and when Nat turned around everyone saw it wiggling and trying to be put down. Nat walked back with a big smirk and tossed his package at Ed who easily caught it. It was a cranky sleepy Double D.

"Double D! How long have you been here? What were you doing under that tree? Why were you asleep on the ground? We didn't see you and got so worried.I was starting to think you'd been kidnapped or frozen like in Arctic Space Mutants or something even weirder."

 _It is so funny when I see the old Edd pop out for a bit, I must have really worried him . I feel bad about being such a bother._

"Hello Ed, I arrived shortly after you began to set up camp. Everyone seemed to be busy, and as I didn't want to be a bother I sat in the shade and began to read. I must have dozed off due to the heat because the next thing I know I am being carried around and roughly thrown about. I apologize for any inconvenience I've caused."

The kids who didn't know Double D, and therefore hadn't ever heard him talk before, just stared at him like he was an alien. Except Nat , he just looked like some one had hit him in the head with a frying pan. Kevin noticed that Nat seemed stunned by Double D and watched as his friend looked the boy up and down . For some reason the jock was really mad he had no idea why but the thought of Nat checking out the dork pissed him off and when he spoke you could hear it.

"Good he's found, now can we get back to our day?"

Nazz and Ed glared at Kevin and Ed pulled Double D over to the tents he had set up. Rolf asked if anyone wanted to go swim yet and almost everyone agreed and went to change into their swimwear.

Nat looked over at Kevin and saw him staring at Double D. Nat found it amazing that Kevin was watching the slender boy as if he belonged to him. It was even more interesting because Kevin had been super uncomfortable when he first found out that Nat was pansexual at least until he got to know him better. Nat suddenly decided on an mischievous idea, just to pick on his red headed friend.

"So Kevin, what's the deal with Double Cutie over there? "

 _What? What's Nat talking about... is he interested in the dweeb?_

"What do you mean man? What about the dork? "

"Well for one how do you know him? And why did you never tell me you had such a adorable friend. I mean the way he talks is so dorky but just look at those big eyes of his, I could get lost in his eyes."

 _Ok, now take the bait and go into a jealous rage. This is gonna be hilarious!_

"Dude..."

 _Nat what the fuck!? Really just because his eyes are a gorgeous midnight blue and remind you of a night sky full of brilliant stars-WHAT AM I THINKING! Shit I need to answer him , shit, shit, shit!_

" He's just a kid I grew up with, he lives across the street from me. And I don't know what you mean about his looks."

 _Oh you lying SOB..._

 _Why did that feel like a lie ?_

At the same time that those two were talking Edd was spending time with Ed and Eddy getting the third degree about no one knowing where he was.

"Man we were about to go on a manhunt for your ass ,and we couldn't even call you or anything. "

"Language Eddy. "

"Dee, you gotta get a cellphone. Were in junior high, its time. For good sakes even Sarah and Jimmy have phones and the're still kids. "

"I just do not see the need for one. I go to school and spend time with the two of you, unless I'm at home. I currently do not partake of extracurriculars nor do I have much of a social life outside of the cul-de-sac I'm afraid to say. "

*sigh*

Just when Eddy was going to try to explain it to him Sarah walked up to the trio. After glaring at her older brother she shoved Eddy out of the way and batted her lashes at Edd awkwardly.

" Double D, would you like to help me find seashells? We can walk together on the beach and look for them. "

 _Oh no I need an excuse think think think!_

Eddward sees everyone is playing around in the water except for his group and Kevin and his friend who were talking. He makes a decision about which is the lesser of two evils and gives her a reply.

"Ummm... I'm very sorry Sarah but Kevin wanted to introduce me to his friend, maybe later ok. "

With an obviously fake smile she says ok and lets him go over to the other boys. In an effort to remind Sarah that he only thinks of her as his friends baby sister he ruffles her hair before rushing over to Kevin and the boy he did not know. As soon as he gets close enough he whispers so as to not be heard by the young girl.

"Kevin, please act like you wanted me to come over here. I'm avoiding Sarah. "

Kevin holds back a laugh before whispering back to the nerd.

"Are you really afraid of a child? "

"That child shares genetics with Ed , she could bench press me without breaking a sweat. Not to mention the last time I said something instead of making an excuse to leave she got mad and broke three of my fingers."

"... Shit that girl needs anger management ."

"Language Kevin. "

"Anyway*eye roll* You do realize anyone could bench press you, you can't possibly weigh more than Jimmy your so scrawny. "

"I'll have you know I am not scrawny, I merely do not possess very much bulk."

Nat had been watching the interaction this whole time noticing how the two boys paid no mind to his existence, they were so involved with each other. They had been bantering back and forth for a bit when he decided to break it up.

*cough*

Eddward looks over into a pair of golden eyes twinkling with amusement. Flushing with embarrassment for forgetting that he was there Edd looks to Kevin for a introduction. Before Kevin had a chance, Nat jumped in front of him and grabbed Eddward's hand. Thinking he was going to shake his hand Eddward was unconcerned at first but when Nat kissed his hand he turned beet red and started shaking.

"Hi, I'm Nat. It's nice to finally get to talk to you, after all I don't usually pick guys up until after I know their name. "

"Pick up? Oh! Your the brute that threw me at Ed! Why did you do that anyway? "

"Well my dear, it seemed the easiest way to let everyone know where you were. Also I have yet to catch your name sweet cheeks."

Edd looks at Kevin for help since he has no idea how to deal with the very flirtatious young man. Kevin just looks annoyed before giving the two a proper introduction, well sorta proper.

"Nat this is Eddward Vincent. Since we all grew up together with him Ed and Eddy he goes by Double this is Nathan Goldberg, I met him at baseball camp and we became fast friends. He's weird but awesome so I hope you can get along."

After the introduction the boys talked for a few more minutes before Nat said he wanted to get in the water. Kevin and Nat into their tent to change and Double D went towards Ed's tent to dig through his bag for his swim trunks.

Eddward changes into his bright blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt. After changing he looks down at himself in irritation.

 _These were the only pair that fit my waist, but they only go to my finger tips... I hope no one says anything..._

Eddward leaves the tent and goes to where everyone else has gathered hiding behind Ed as soon as he gets close enough. Nazz and her girlfriends are making a sand castle, although it really just looks like a mound of sand with shells on it. Sarah and Jimmy are playing in the waves while Eddy tries to splash them all the other guys are just sitting or standing around chatting. Out of no where Eddy looks up and sees Edd, he immediately busts out in laughter.

"Christ sockhead, are you wearing Jimmy's swimsuit? The're so short, is like girls clothes! "

As soon as everyone heard Eddy they all turned to look at Double D who was vainly trying to hide by pulling his beanie over his eyes . Eddy was still laughing, and a few others chuckled but everyone else was just staring at the lithe figure in the blue shorts. Surprisingly Jimmy was the one who broke the silence.

"Actually Eddy looking at him in those I think he's skinnier than me as well. "

This time it was Eddward himself who burst out laughing. Peeking out from under his hat he just smirked before telling Jimmy to prove it. Jimmy took the challenge and told everyone to find something to measure with. Rolf went to his useless tent and cut two of the tie strings off to give to Jimmy. By now everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the little spectacle .

Nat took one of the strings and Justin took the other while they decided the best way to measure the boys.

"I think we could just wrap it around their waists and cut it once it goes around once, then put the strings next to each other to see which is longer. "

Justin agrees and walks over to Double D to start measuring. After wrapping the string around his waist he looks at the smaller boy. In his observance he notices that in addition to his slender frame the boy has incredibly long inky black lashes and blush pink lips.

 _Is this really a dude?_

"Umm, you need to take off your shirt. Its so big on you I can't get a good measurement."

Edd blushes a bit and looks at where the string is seeing his shirt bunched up proving Justin correct. He lifts his shirt up and over his head making sure not to disturb his hat as he does. Justin blushes a bit before re-measuring him and cutting the string. Eddward immediately puts his shirt back on.

Nat and Justin hold the strings together with the bottom of the strings lined up with each other. Before showing the results Nat grins.

"Any bets? "

Sam, Ed's friend speaks up first.

"The kid has got to be smaller, I mean that's life you know. "

One of the girls gave her opinion as well.

" I don't know the tall guy is tiny, did you see when he took his shirt off? I think he might be smaller. "

After a few minutes of letting everyone guess the boys finally show the full length of the strings. Barely a half inch difference in the length proved that Jimmy was in fact right.


	8. Chapter 8-Sand and Water

**I just wanted to remind everyone that this will be a slow progressing story, as I really want to show the characters growing up and into their feelings . I appreciate comments and critics and I would love to know what y'all think of the story so far.**

Eddward was just sitting in the sand watching Ed spinning Sarah around in circles. Rolf was busy cooking hot dogs for lunch ,while Sam and Chris were watching and waiting like begging dogs. Eddy was trying to flirt with Nazz while her friends giggled behind their hands. Kevin ,Nat and Justin were pushing and shoving each other around in the water seemingly having a blast. After a few minutes of torturing his baby sister Ed threw her into the water next to Jimmy who was laughing like an idiot. He sat down next to Double D and started chatting away.

"I can't believe your smaller than Jimmy. I mean your tiny but I didn't that you were that tiny. "

" I'm not smaller just thinner, after all I'm much taller than Jimmy. Honestly though I'm not even surprised. It seems every year I grow in height but everything else stays the same. "

" Yeah I guess you've got a on lets get in the water. "

Eddward nods and the two boys stand up . Eddwardbrushed the sand off his legs before he and Ed start walking into the waves . When Eddward looks over at Kevin and his friends he comes to a stand still almost mesmerized by the sight. Kevin was turned slightly away from him and Edd was given a perfect view of his young athlete was stunning,his toned muscles glistening from the water and sunshine.

 _Oh...goodness..._

Eddward couldn't help watching the way the other boys body moved as he splashed his friends. Double D was still staring when Ed looked over at him wondering what was taking him so older boy noticed where he was looking and in a dual effort to bring him back to reality and keep anyone else from finding out , Ed picked Double D up and tossed him as far into the water as he could; which considering how little the boy weighed and how strong Ed was,was pretty far . Kevin ,Nat and Justin had seen Double fly past them and land in the water .Justin was staring at Ed in awe over how far he had thrown the other boy ,while Nat and Kevin just waited for the boy to come backup. They were starting to worry about how long the raven haired boy was taking to come up for air. Edd reemerged right before Kevin was going to jump in after giant boy was smirking by the time his friend finally came up after locating his hat and insuring his hair was covered.

"ED! How dare you! I almost lost my hat it took me and additional 32.6 seconds to locate it while under water!"

There were three sides to Eddward Vincent .The first was the sweet ,germaphobic ,obsessive compulsive, nerd who was kind of a pushover that everyone knew. The second was his sassy smart aleck side mostly reserved for Ed and Eddy ,but anyone who he felt comfortable with would see that side of him from time to time. The last side was the side of him that was so rare most people never knew it existed. It was what Ed had always called his evil dark side and the few people who had ever witnessed it were terrified of the gentle boy when he let it out...like right now.

 _Oh Shit! I'm Dead!_

"Eddy HELP! I pissed him off past the point of no return ! Its his evil dark side and I'm gonna die!"

The larger boy took off running trying to hide behind Eddy but it was no use Double D had tackled him by the knees before he even got close. Ed was trying to escape in whatever way he could with complete failure when his light weight friend started to tickle torture him.

"Your lucky I'm a pacifist and refuse to physically harm you! Instead I'm just going to tickle you till you pee!"

Eddy was laughing his ass off over the commotion and the other cul-de-sac kids were just waiting for the small genius to calm down as the incredibly rare outbursts never lasted long. The preteens that didn't know the group that well didn't know not to try to stop the slender boy . Nat was walking over about to try pulling the boy off his friend when Kevin stopped him.

"You don't wanna get involved man. Just let him get his steam out then he will calm down and apologize and go meditate or some shit."

"So why not stop him now?"

"Cause the first and last time anyone tried to stop him it went ten times worse . He made everyone so sick that we missed school for a week straight .He might never harm us physically but he has no problem messing with our minds and convincing us we are deathly ill which made our minds create symptoms like a fucked up reverse placebo effect."

Everyone just stared at the skinny boy who had finally stopped torturing his friend until he stood up and turned around. He began brushing the sand off his shirt and looking anywhere but at the other kids. When Ed got off the ground Double D looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Ed I am very sorry for my outburst .I also apologize for forcibly tickling you . If you all will excuse me."

Eddward left the group of kids and went to change back into his black shorts and loose red dug around in his bag until he pulled out a spare hat then went inside Ed's tent to change. As he was sitting on one of the sleeping bags brushing his hair Ed unzipped the tent, came inside and zipped the tent back up before anyone else could see Edd with out his beanie. Ed who had never seen his friend without his hat was a bit shocked but didn't say anything instead waiting for the younger boy to start talking first. Eddward just sat there on the sleeping bag quietly freaking out over the prospect that he had been seen with out his hat, and hoping his friend would just pretend he hadn't noticed. In barely a whisper and while refusing to look at his friend Eddward began talking.

"Oh Ed I really am so so sorry.I just was over come with such..such... anger at the thought of losing my hat and now I'm just ashamed of my behavior. I acted like a...a...a jerk. "

The older boy just smiled and picked up the hat from next to Double D and slid it on the boys head. He ruffles his soft hair with the hat covering it before speaking.

"You didn't hurt me you know. I know you never would either. Dee your like my brother, you could kill someone and I would forgive you. Hell I would help you get rid of the body. So please don't be sad about it ok. Besides it was kinda my fault, after all I did make you lose your hat. "

Both boys just sit in silence for a few minutes before Double D jumps up and hugs Ed. Both boys start laughing and head back to the group.

Everyone was eating hot dogs and chatting by the time the two boys joined them. No one mentioned what had occurred. And no one mentioned that it was odd that Eddward had brought his own hot dogs. After eating everybody decided to go explore the beach and relax to let their food settle. Nazz and her two friends grabbed Double D by the arms and started to walk away from everyone else. While refusing to let go of Edd's hand Nazz began chatting about all sorts of benign things.

"So Double D, how are you doing? "

"I am well Nazz, how have you been lately. I haven't spoken to you in quite some time seeing as we no longer have any classes together. "

Both of the girls friends start giggling and whispering to each other.

"I'm great dude. So we were wondering something about you."

"Ummm... may I ask what you and your friends were inquiring about? "

"Wellllll... we wanted to know..umm-"

Nazz was cut off by one of her friends.

"We wanted to know if you were single, cause you are freaking adorable. "

Eddward turned red and stopped dead in his tracks looking from one girl to the next. He was flabbergasted and all three girls could tell, but of course they thought it was cute that the boy was shy unlike most of the guys they hung out with. They liked that Eddward was kind of shy and a not full of himself , he was different than all the jocks they typically spent time around.

"Ummm...no I am not currently romantically involved with anyone..."

Nazz blushed and the other two grinned . Nazz pushed her frinds a bit and they laughed and pushed her back. After a few seconds all three girls were running around chasing each other .In his awkwardness Edd decided to head back to the camp to avoid any more weirdness from the girls. He just couldn't understand what made the preteen girls act the way they had.

The rest of the day went fairly smooth. All the athletes played ball at one point . Edd, Jimmy and Sarah built a rather intricate sand castle. Ed and Rolf ended up having a long conversation about Rolf's farm and how his nana was doing . The best part was that Eddy only pissed of the rest of the group once and it was over pretty quickly.

When the time hit 6:45 Eddward said his good byes and headed to the pick up spot for the taxi. Kevin jumped up and went with him.

"So did you have fun today? "

"Yes, I did enjoy myself. Thank you for letting Nazz invite me. Also I wanted to apologize for my behavior ."

"Man its no big deal, I know how you get about your hat. "

"Thank you Kevin... um Kevin why did you follow me here? "

"Well its almost dark and I didn't want you to have to wait by yourself. "

 _That's nice of him_

"Thank you."

Kevin was about to reply when a pair of headlights cut him off as the taxi pulled up next to the two of them.

"Bye Edd."

With a smile Eddward told the ginger goodbye.

Kevin walks back to the camp and sits next to Nat. The rest of the night goes slowly. Ghost stories are told and marshmallows are eaten before everyone goes to their tents to sleep.

When Eddward gets home he immediately washes his clothes and takes a shower. After he gets out of the bathroom he sits on the edge of his bed.

I want to do something different... something not me... maybe just baby steps ... Oh I know!

Edd gets up and puts on a pair of pajamas. He walks downstairs and grabs the phone. Clayton ' s number is written in his notebook so he finds it real quick and dials his friend. After a couple rings he answers.

"Hello? "

"Hi Clayton, this is Eddward. "

"Oh hey man what's up? "

"Well you said you need my answer by Monday, and I have already made my decision. "

"Oh, really. Then what did you decide? "

"Well I decided that I would very much like to participate in your project. Althogh I must admit I do not like the thought of being called a test subject. "

"Really you'll help me? That's awesome, I need a few weeks to get everything ready, but when its all set up how about we meet in the library every Friday during lunch. Is that ok?"

"Yes Clayton, that would be fine. I must be going now, I have a very busy day tomorrow. Goodbye Clayton. "

"Goodbye Eddward."

Edd spent a few minutes thinking over his day. After going over everything that had happened that day he got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his hands before bed.

As the young man was laying in his bed almost asleep he had a slight smile as one last thought passed his mind.

 _I wonder why Ed threw me in the water?_


	9. Chapter 9-Pathways

**The beginning of this chapter is VERY Ed and Eddy-centric . This is mostly for plot purposes later on, but I wanted everyone to know before reading.**

 **About a month and a half later.**

 **The Friday Before Halloween.**

Double D is walking to school with Ed and Eddy listening to a cranky Eddy regale them with his latest idea for a scam. Ed is being silly and making faces behind Eddy's back and the dark haired boy is having a hard time controlling his giggles. The faces Ed is making are not exceptionally funny ,but he is matching them perfectly with Eddy as he is talking . Eddy who had been in a bad mood for the last few days seems to be getting madder at his friends as his face is turning kind of red and his voice is starting to get louder. After a couple more seconds Eddy has had enough and snaps at his friends.

"WILL YOU STOP!"

Ed grins before reverting back to his childish ways.

"But Eddy if I don't make faces ,the hobgoblins will steal you and try to make you their king!"

"Shut the fuck up Ed,your not funny! "

" I beg to differ Eddy. Eds comments while slightly mean are rather humorous. Also please watch your language Eddy. "

"Can it sockhead, I'm not taking your shit today either. "

" Language Eddy. "

"Calm the hell down Eddy, we're just picking on you. "

" Language please Ed. "

" No I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit today, so shut the fuck up! OK Ed?"

" Eddy will you please stop cursing. I've asked the both of you many times to please respect my wishes on this matter. "

"Look Double D, I'm just not in the mood to pay attention to my words. We haven't done a scam in forever and I came up with a really good one and you and Ed are just ignoring me and pissing me off. "

The two taller boys look at each other then down at their friend. Ed can tell that there is something else bothering his cranky friend and Double D can see it in Ed's eyes. He gives his huge friend a questioning look and receives a nod in response. Thinking over his words Edd tries to find out what has made his companion angry.

"Eddy, would you be so kind as to tell us the real reason you are upset? It seems to be more than the friendly banter that is bothering you. "

Eddy mumbled something unintelligible and starts walking faster . It was clear the brunette didn't want to talk about it. The boys had made it to the bike rack in front of their school before Ed couldn't take it anymore and scooped Eddy up into his arms as if he were a toddler.

"Eddy you tell us what's up with you or I'm gonna carry you like a baby all day to every single class. I'll even talk to you like one in front of everyone. "

" No Ed, that's cheating you can't do that ! Sockhead heeeelp! Make em put me down! "

" I'm sorry Eddy, while I do not approve of his methods I do believe that they will work. If you wish for Ed to unhand you, you need to open up about your current problems."

" That's not fair, I don't make you guys talk about stuff you don't wanna talk about! Besides is just something stupid anyway. "

" Eddy we're your friends we don't care if you think it's stupid we just want you to be happy and we can tell your not. And by the way man ,you always make us talk about things we would rather keep to ourselves. So fess up little man. "

By this point the young men had found themselves in the school cafeteria, their peers eating what was supposed to be considered breakfast. The trio got in line so that Ed and Eddy could get some food, Eddward only joining to finish the discussion with his friends. Eddy was thinking of how to explain his problem to his friends while picking out what he would eat. When they sat down at the table he just decided to be honest.

" I'm jealous... we're in junior high and everyone seems to know what they are gonna do with their lives and here I am just trying to get through the day to day shit..."

Ed and Double D look at each other then back at Eddy wanting more information.

" Uhh...um.. look Eds a football player and he's great at it."

Eddy looks up at Ed and continues.

"You could go pro when you grow up you know. And Double D your a fucking genius, you already have colleges looking at you and you have a million choices for what you want to do... I can't even pass math with out help and I probably won't even go to college . I just keep thinking how you guys are leaving me behind and I'm jealous because you two have the talent and I'm just here looking on from the sides..."

Double D was staring at Eddy like he was a germ under his microscope that he was trying to examine and Ed was just silently giggling to him self knowing exactly how to help. Both boys waited until Eddy started to look even more upset bordering on livid before Ed spoke up.

"Hey Dee go on ahead me and Eddy need to talk ok? "

Eddward agreed knowing a bit of what they were going to talk about. Ed waited until the lanky boy was out of sight before continuing.

" Hey Eddy, look man I went through the same shit last year right before trying out for football . I looked around and it just seemed like everyone was moving forward except me. Like I was stuck to the floor with old chewing gum ya know? "

" Yeah? So what did you do? "

" To be honest I tried to ignore it at first then it was shoved in my face and I was forced to look closer. I was failing my classes, all of them and my dad was yelling at me , I wasn't even paying attention to him ,I was thinking about a movie I had watched the night before. Then he said something that got through to me because it pissed me off. "

 _'Ed, son I don't know what to do anymore I can't keep doing this. I thought you would grow out of this... but it's gotten worse . Why can't you be like your sister, she doesn't cause trouble. '_

"So in a fit of anger I left the house and went to Dee's never asked what was wrong just took one look at my face, nodded his head and let me in. He was in the middle of cooking dinner and told me to sit down. I never knew until then that he knew how to cook but now I eat at his place as often as possible. Anyway after dinner he did the dishes and told me to go watch a movie, about halfway into the movie I noticed he never joined me and went looking for him. I found him sitting at the table doing what looked like paperwork and asked him what he was doing. Fuck man Double D was balancing his mom's checkbook. I was floored. He let me stay the night and made me breakfast in the morning like he was my parent or some shit, by the time we separated to go to school I realized something really fucking important. "

 _Jesus is there anything sockhead can't do? Is he really a kid maybe he's an alien..._

Ed and Eddy were throwing out the remains of their breakfast at this point and walking down the hall.

" What did you realize? "

" I realized that Double D was moving too. While I sat there stuck in gum he was moving just like everyone else. I sat and thought about it for hours at school that day then in my last class it hit me that I didn't have to be stuck unless I wanted to be. So I went home and apologized to my dad and started to decide what I wanted to do. One thing led to another and I found myself asking Dee for help with my grades, then I started football. After that I came to the conclusion that no one is stuck we are just all following different pathways, and that mine just had a few bumps to slow me down. "

 _Yup just a few bumps and now I'm moving again and Eddy will too. . Just like Dee will eventually hit his bumps._

The two boys were in front of Eddy's classroom and the bell was going to ring any second.

" That was the most insightful thing you've ever said. Are you sure you're not the smart one?"

"Ha ha Eddy, but for real I hope that helped. I really don't like telling people about that."

"Ed, man thanks I feel a lot better now that I know I'm not the only one who doesn't know where to go from here. "

Eddy walks into his class right as the bell rings feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Ed runs to his class knowing he'll be getting a lecture from the prissy teacher.

Eddward had just left the cafeteria when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he looks down into cornflower blue eyes.

"Salutations Nazz, how may I be of assistance? "

Nazz is surrounded by three of her friends . Two are the girls Edd had met at the beach a little over a month ago, the third was someone Ed had known for a very long time. Marie Kanker.

So far Ed and Marie had not seen each other since the end of the last school year. Ed had been rather happy about that since the girl used to be obsessed with him for some reason. Luckily it seems as though she had calmed down and doesn't wish to cause any problems any longer.

 _Goodness since when did Nazz and Marie become friends?_

" Well Double D we haven't spoke in a long time, since the beach really, and I was wondering... umm... you see...I -"

" She wants to know if you wanna go to the Halloween dance with her."

Nazz had been cut off by the same girl who had grinned at her at the beach. The girl was smirking at Nazz who was now beet red and glaring at her friend. Eddward who was also blushing looked at the whole group of girls noticing that Marie's cheeks were pink and she was looking like she wanted to cry. Nazz was to busy being angry at her other friend to notice.

" Nazz , while I do appreciate the offer, I am a bit confused as to why you are asking me? "

" Dude... it's cause she likes you."

Nazz and Edd both jump up like a cat that was dropped in water .Nazz recovered first and decided to speak up.

" Oh Kevin, when did you show up? "

" You guys are blocking the hallway so like a couple seconds after you stopped the dork to talk."

 _I can't belive she likes Double D... I mean I always thought she liked me, at least she always acted like it._

" Oh! "

Eddward who was watching everything suddenly smiled at realization.

 _She wishes to make Kevin jealous! He's been busy with football and hasn't spent very much time with her lately... But why me? Ah! I'm non threatening, she knows that when she eventually picks Kevin over me I would understand and not be mean about it...but I'm sorry to say I can not do that it would be mean to Kevin... and I can not get Marie's sad face out of my mind either._

" Umm excuse me... umm Nazz I'm very sorry but I can not join you at the dance. I..umm... have made plans with Ed and Eddy already... I'm very sorry."

 _I feel bad for lying so now I will have to make plans... wasn't Eddy talking about a haunted house? Maybe I'll do that!_

 _Yay he said no!_

 _God that gap toothed smile is adorable... Shut up brain!_

" Oh... Ok well thanks any Double D...umm I'm sorry for bugging you. "

" Your not bothering me at all, Nazz. I really do appreciate the sentiment. Oh I'm very sorry but I must be going I need to stop at my locker before class."

As the slender boy walked away four pairs of eyes were on his back and the fifth set were watching everyone else with a grin.

 _That nerd has no idea just how cute he is...hehe_

"Hey Nazz I gotta go you girls have fun, see ya. "

Kevin ran down the hallway to his locker which was right across the hall from Edds, and covertly watched the genius organize his messenger bag . When the onyx haired boy had finally walked away Kevin grabbed his binder and went to class.

As Eddward walked into his own classroom his friend Clayton snagged up his hand and pulled him to the back of the class.

"Hey I have everything set up for my project can we start today at lunch? "

" Oh yes of course, I was staring to think you had changed your mind since it has been so long."

" Yeah I had to prove to my dad that I wouldn't break his video camera and then I had to basically make a huge plan for how I was going to do the whole project before he would let me borrow it. "

The teacher had walked in and began passing back tests from last week. Although very old Mr Sampson was a very lively teacher and always tried to make history interesting to his students , even going so far as to joke that he was old enough to have been in the textbooks.

" Ok well then I will meet you in the library during lunch."

Clayton would have tried to keep talking with his friend but they sat to far apart in this class to make it easy . Instead he made himself content with the knowledge the he would see him during lunch.

Eddward meet up with Ed and Eddy in the halls between classes to let then know he would by busy during lunch and that they should make a haunted house for Halloween. Eddy protested that there would be no customers because of the dance but Ed thought it was a great idea since the dance was only for two hours and everyone would love an excuse to spend more time with their dates. Edd started making blueprints in his art class while waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

When the class finally ends most of the students rush out the doors trying to get in the lunch line first. Eddward stands up and packs his bag then heads of in the opposite direction to the library. Edd walked into the large, silent and somewhat stuffy room. He looked around the library and sat down at one of the center tables to wait for Clayton. after a few minutes of waiting Clayton the boy stumbled into the library carrying a large bag a huge binder and a tripod.

" Hey Eddward! Could you give me a hand please?"

Eddward had already gotten up from his seat to help his friend, and so he grinned before replying.

" Yes Clayton I believe I can help you. "

Eddward picked the tripod up out of Claytons hands and set it on the table .

Clayton walks over and places the bag and binder next to the tripod. Double D watched as his friend set up the video camera that was in the bag. When the camera is set up Clayton hands him a piece of paper and tells him to fill it out and that he will have to fill out a new one every week. Eddward looks down at the paper, he sees that his name is already typed at the top along with his age and grade level , and begins to read the questions.

 **What kind of music do you listen to?**

Classical.

 **How often do you listen to music?**

 **Ex: hourly, daily, weekly,ect.**

 _Hummm... maybe monthly? I'm not sure ,I really only listen to music when mother turns on the radio..._

Monthly, sometimes less than that.

 **Do you enjoy music?**

 _Do I? I really don't know._

I think I do, but I'm not sure.

The questions continued all similar to the first few and Edd had to think about each one for a few seconds before replying. By the time he had answered them all Clayton had finished setting everything up and was waiting for him to give the paper back. Eddward handed the sheet over and watched as it was placed in the binder. Clayton turned to him with a small black ipod in his hands.

"Ok, are you ready to begin? "

" Yes I suppose, although I'm not sure what exactly you expect from me. "

" All you have to do is listen to four songs with your eyes closed and at the end answer some questions. I promise you it won't take to long. "

" Ok then I'm ready when you are. "

Clayton hands Edd the earbuds and waits for Edd to put them in.

"Ok so remember to keep your eyes closed. I'm going to play the first two songs then you have to answer some questions ."

Eddward closes his eyes and after a couple seconds Clayton starts the music.

Clayton watched Eddwards expression as he listened to the two sons playing on the ipod. Both songs are classical but tend to hit certain levels of depth a bit differently than other classical first song to play is Carl Orff's ' _Carmina Burana_ ' ; a rather long cantata but pleasant nonetheless. The second was a requiem by Verdi called ' _Dies Irae_ '. The young genius seems to be in a calming trance; a small smile on his face and no stress near his eyes. When the music ends Eddward sighs and takes out the earbuds.

" Ok now keep you eyes closed and tell me have you ever heard either of those songs? "

" I believe the first one was ' _Carmina Burana_ ' , it's based off a collection of medieval poems. I do not know the second song. "

" I know you answered this before but how often do you listen to music? And please tell me what genres of music you listen to. "

" I think maybe once a month possibly a little less than that. To be honest I believe that I have only ever listened to classical music as that is all my mother turns on. "

" Do you ever listen to music on your own? "

"No I never have, I never really thought about it before. "

" Ok go ahead and put the earbuds back in and I'll start the next two songs."

Clayton waited a few seconds then pressed play. He observed Eddward's face go from calm to shocked his eyes were closed but you could still see the surprise in the muscles on his face slowly so very slowly he relaxed and by the time the second song began he was smiling. This smile was more excited than when he was listening to the classical music. The songs this time were Opeth's 'In the Mist She Was Standing' and Fleshgod Apocalypse's 'Oracles' . Both are considered to be neoclassical metal ,an interesting sub genre to heavy couldn't wait to hear Edd's answers to his next questions. The song finally ends and Clayton begins his questions.

" Remember not to open your eyes. Ok so Eddward have you ever heard either of those two sons? "

" No, never. "

" Did you enjoy them? And if so why?"

"Yes I did. They... we're exciting, I felt like the music was alive and demanding that I hear every note, every pause, every movement. "

" Did you notice anything similar about the two genres of music you listened to? And if so what did you notice? "

" Yes, I did. I could hear the similarities between the songs. Not that they sounded they same in any way but the motifs were close to each other, the themes as well. "

" Ok last question. How do you feel about both genres after hearing all four songs? "

" I feel like they are the same yet so very different. If I think of it, it would be like I went down a path one day and the way was clear of obstacles and beautiful , but familiar like a path I've traveled a million times just for the view. But the second genre was as if I went back to the path after a hundred years,it would be dark and overgrown, gloomy with only hints of light, seemingly dangerous but when you start walking the path itself had never changed directions so you still know exactly where to go."

" Wow... Ok you can open your eyes"

Edd looks up at Clayton and smiles. The boys pack up and make arrangements for next week. Before they split up Clayton hands Edd a USB drive with all four songs on it.

" See ya later in class Eddward. "

" Yes see you then Clayton. "

Double D stares at the USB and smiles softly.

 _Who would have thought that music like that would sound so good. I do think I'm going to look up more music from these artists._

Eddward walks into the cafeteria with only 15 minutes of lunch left and sits down with Ed and Eddy. The boys chat and finish eating while discussing the haunted house they are going to make for Halloween on Monday . Edd who was still keeping up with the conversation saw Kevin over at his table sitting with his eyes closed listening to something with head phones on.

 _I wonder what Kevin likes to listen to? What imagery would it invoke?_

Looking closer the ravenete sees a soft smile on Kevin's face and can't help but stare. Kevin seems to be entranced by the music. His head is balanced on his hands and he looks at peace despite the rowdiness of the lunch room.

 _I'm curious, could his lips be as soft as they look right now? OH! What am I thinking, how shameful. I must look away._

Forcing himself to look down at his hands Edd decides to head to his next class. He let's Ed and Eddy know that he is leaving and leaves the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10-Halloween

Halloween morning is upon the children of the cul-de-sac and almost everyone is excited for the night ahead. The older kids were anticipating the Halloween dance after school and the younger ones couldn't wait to go trick or treating. The only person who seemed un-enthused was Double D, the lanky teen just appeared bored with the whole holiday. While everyone else had decorated and prepared costumes for the evening Eddward was contemplating pretending to be sick after school to avoid helping Eddy with his haunted house.

 _Darn it I can't get out of it because it was technically my idea...drat!_

Eddward was sitting at his kitchen table picking at the cantaloupe he had cut for breakfast. Finally deciding that procrastination wasn't going to help him he picked up his back pack and headed outside to go to school.

Kevin had walked outside at the same time. As the older boy walked to his bike he watched Double D from lowered lids. Kevin had made it a habit to watch the slender boy anytime he was near enough. The ginger refused to think about why he couldn't seem to stop staring anytime he saw Double D.

After a couple minutes Kevin put on his helmet and got on his bike. He rode over to Nazz's house like he did everyday before school and waited for the blonde to come outside. It took almost ten minutes for Nazz to come out of her house. The girl walked over and hopped onto the back of the bike to go to school.

"What took you so long? I've been out here for like ten minutes. "

Kevin began pedaling in the direction of Peach Creek Junior High. Luckily the school was only about a half mile from the suburbs that the cul-de-sac was in.

"I couldn't decide which cat ears to wear. I need to look super cute cause I'm gonna try to convince Double D to skip out on whatever he has planned with Ed and Eddy."

Kevin just stops pedaling and looks over his shoulder in shock. He's just staring at the blonde for a few minutes with his mouth open like he wants to day something but can't remember what. Suddenly Ed runs past breaking the awkward moment.

" Kevin dude were late, coach gave us morning practice cause of Halloween! Come on! "

Having completely forgotten about the practice schedule changing, Kevin begins pedaling again. He forces himself to forget about what Nazz told him and goes as fast as he can to make up some time. He ends up passing Eddward but makes it to the bike rack at the same time as Edd.

" Nazz! Here is my bike lock and key, I gotta go just give it to me at lunch! "

Kevin takes off running to the locker room with out waiting for an answer. He skids into the door in his hurry, but still rushes in to change clothes. By the time he was on the field all the other players are doing stretches and Ed is doing bleacher sprints for being late.

 _Shit... looks like I'll be joining Ed up there today...fuuuuuuuck._

As he walks into the field the coach turns around and notices him, with out even asking for an excuse he shouts at him.

" Barr, your late! Bleachers ,fifty! "

 _I knew it..._

Kevin and Ed were almost done with their punishment when Ed started chatting as they ran up and down the bleachers. The conversation was fairly mundane at first but eventually Ed and Kevin started talking like friends instead of just talking about school and the weather. After a bit Ed asked what had happened between Nazz and Kevin on the way to school, since he had seen Kevin jerk to a stop and stare at Nazz like she was crazy earlier.

"Man I don't know, but Nazz is determined to get double dork to go to the Halloween dance with her even though he already said he was busy. She says she was gonna make him change his mind or something. "

" When did she ask him? Cause the haunted house was his idea. I mean Eddy mentioned something about doing one but later that day Double D brought it back up and said we should do it. "

Kevin stopped taking for a couple seconds to catch his breath before answering.

" She asked on Friday before class, stopped him in the hallway. He told her thank you but that he had plans with you and dorko already. "

" No he made plans with us so he wouldn't be lying to her. "

"What? "

"Yeah, Double D is the one who wanted to do it not said he didn't want to do the haunted house anymore because he wanted to go to the dance and that we should try to get dates . Double D said we were welcome to but that he felt uncomfortable about going to the dance. Then I reminded Eddy that the only girl who would say yes to him was Lee Kanker and he got mad and changed his mind, so now we're gonna run a haunted house in Eddy's back yard. "

The boys had finished their runs and joined the rest of the team to finish practice. There was no time to talk anymore and since the coach was still kinda angry practice was hard enough that Kevin had no chance to think about anything except not getting tackled until afterwards.

As he made his way to the locker room after practice Kevin started thinking about Nazz. He couldn't figure out why he was so incredibly bothered by her crush on Double D. But the only thing that kept coming to his mind was that they didn't belong together, he wasn't sure why he thought that way but he just knew it. The boy decided that he must be jealous, since he had liked Nazz since they were kids and she had never acted like this with him.

 _It's not fair though, I mean he never even talks to her unless she starts the conversation...And he's a dork... and well it's just not right_.

Kevin ended up spending the entire morning thinking about Nazz and Double D, about them together, about them separately, just about the two of them in general. He didn't take notes in any of his classes much to his detriment and even got a detention in science class for not paying attention to the lecture. He was so out of it that he bumped into a few people in the halls, walked into the wrong class and last but not least almost fell down the stairs between classes. By the time the lunch bell rang the temperamental youth was livid with himself, Nazz, and even Double D.

God this is so stupid! I gotta stop thinking , but why can't I get the two of them out of my head. I just don't get it I though I was just jealous but that doesn't explain everything.

Standing in line the ginger boy looked around and noticed Nazz was sitting at the dorks table right next to Double D. Ed was still in line and Eddy hasn't even made it to the cafeteria yet. As he watched Double D looked past Nazz right at him and gave a gentle smile as if to reassure him. Instantly feeling better than he had all day Kevin grinned back.

 _His smile could probably tame a lion with how... soft ...it is. It's like when he smiles like that any anger I feel just melts away, and I just feel peaceful._

Eddward had been watching Kevin since the shorter male had arrived to the cafeteria. He noticed that the boy seemed very mad and when Kevin had first seen Nazz at his table Kevin had a strange sadness in his eyes. He gave a small smile to the ginger to let him know that there was nothing to worry about, that he was again going to turn the blonde down, gently of course. When Kevin's face instantly both softened and brightened it pulled at Edd's heart.

 _That's so cute, the way he reacts so quickly. I wonder if it's because of her or if it's just the way he is ,wearing his heart on his sleeve?_

Nazz was still talking and Eddward was beginning to have problems multitasking between listening to her and watching the red head. Just as he was turning away from Kevin he saw Ed walked by the boy and slap his back, leaning in to talk a bit before sitting down at the table. He looked back at Nazz as she continued talking.

" Double D, really you know you can just do the haunted house after the dance. Please! "

" I'm sorry Nazz, but as I already told you I still have to set up quite a few things so I am unable to attend the event. "

" I'm sure Ed or Eddy would set up for you, come on its only for a couple hours. "

The blonde girl tried to give Eddward puppy dog eyes, but since Eddward himself was a practitioner of said tactic her attempt failed abysmally. In fact all it did was allow Edd a chance to critique her attempt. Eddward gave her a look of disappointment and she stopped talking and looked down at her food. The genius was starting to become annoyed by the fact that a girl he considered a friend, although not a close friend, just didn't seem to listen to him.

I have told her thrice! This is becoming tedious and I must get her to stop before Eddy shows up. He has a huge crush on her and although he hates Kevin he would understand her wanting to go with him, but it would hurt him if he thought she liked me. Not to mention that since I'm well aware that her real reason for asking is to cause jealousy in Kevin this is all becoming very bothersome... Now how to fix this ...hummmm.

By the time Eddward finally thought of a plan Kevin had joined them at their table since Ed had invited him to join. Eddy had finally shows up although he was now stuck in a VERY long line to get food. Eddward looked over at Ed and blinked slowly a few times so Ed would know he wanted his attention. As the large boy leaned in Kevin turned so he could hear what was being said.

" Ed can you agree with anything I say please? I need to get her to stop asking or Eddy will find out... not to mention I honestly think she is just trying to make Kevin jealous with all of this."

Even though he was leaning in and listening his best Kevin could barely hear the two boys whispering, meaning that Nazz who was not even trying to hear wouldn't even have a chance.

" No way man, one you gotta fight your own battles, unless they're physical in which case if someone hurts you I will fuck them up. Two Eddy needs to grow up anyway, and three I think your wrong . I think she actually likes you."

Eddward looked up at his friend with shock on his face, before turning almost maroon with a blush. He discretely looked over at the blonde girl then back at Ed before talking again.

"Language. And... umm... are you sure? "

" Yeah I heard her and a couple of other girls talk about it once. She thinks your cute and likes that you're different than most other guys. "

Kevin and Double D had identical looks of astonishment on their faces, and Ed noticed. He had watched as Kevin tried to listen to his and Double D's conversation and allowed it because Kevin had seemed a bit off all day because the situation.

 _Interesting...I know he likes her, but he seems more confused than upset. I wonder why?_

As Edd sat and tried to figure out what was going on with his teammate , Double D was panicking. He had no clue how to deal with the bubbly girl on a normal baits, and now he was expected to deal with her liking him! How was he supposed to do this? What was he supposed to do?

" But Ed ,I do not wish to go to the dance. I do not think I'm ready to go to social functions like that, especially with a girl. What do I do? "

" That's easy, just tell her what you told me. And don't make excuses or she'll just keep trying. "

*sigh* " Ok, I can do this...I think. "

Eddward speaks up as he turns to Nazz.

" Umm Nazz, I..um..I ...do not...umm feellikeIamsocialyreadytopartakeinthedancewithyou!"

In his embarrassment he rushed through his sentence jumbling it all together into one word. Shamed by his tiny act of cowardice he pulled his hat over his eyes to cover his blush.

"Whoa, umm Double D I couldn't understand any of that. "

Kevin and Ed were both watching with slightly evil grins on their faces, not because they were being mean but because they were having to much fun watching.

" Come on dork you have to be clear, and try to use normal words too. "

Having completely forgotten that Kevin was at their table Eddward let out a loud squeak before blushing even darker because of the audience. Watching him, both Kevin and Nazz had a slight pinkish hue on their faces from his action.

 _Awe, I love how he isn't afraid to show when he is embarrassed._

 _God, why does he do that? He almost acts like a girl. And why does it bother me how this dork acts?_

Double D peeked out from under his hat and looked at the girl. She was smiling softly so he decided to force his courage and tell her again, just in better words.

*cough*" Well w-what I was t-trying to s-say is t-that I *cough* I do not wish to participate in the dance. I like you Nazz, but I do not feel that I am ready to go to the dance even with Ed and Eddy, and the thought of going t-t-together, well it makes me nervous and panicky and I just don't think I'm ready. I'm so very sorry for not telling you before, I thought you were only asking to make Kevin jealous so he would ask you instead. I did not realize that you liked me. "

" Oh!...ummm. So you don't hate me? You just don't feel comfortable going to the dance?...I guess this means you wouldn't want to go out with me huh?"

Double D's blush was back full force and you could almost see steam coming off him from how hot he suddenly was. He looked anywhere but at Nazz before finally answering with a slightly higher pitched voice than normal.

" I-I-I *cough cough* I do like you Nazz, really, but I'm just not ready for that sort of stuff. I would melt from blushing and s-stutter more than usual..."

Nazz was empathetic and knew exactly what he meant and knew that pressuring him would get her no where. She sat and thought for a second before giving her crush a huge smile .

" Ok, well when you are ready , if I'm not with anyone and still like you will you go out with me then? "

Eddward giggled and Kevin and Ed burst into laughter. Nazz looked on fondly with a mischievous grin on her pretty face. She was a little disappointed but she could understand that Double D wasn't like most of the boys in their grade who were all suddenly obsessed with girls. She had always liked how he was more quiet and sensitive than other boys so it made sense that he was a bit weird about dating.

After a few minutes the boys had calmed down and everyone was feeling a lot better since the stress of the day had all seemed to fade away. Double D was thinking about what Nazz had said and had a slight smile on his face, Nazz and Kevin were discussing how Nat had been doing, Ed was eating (like the barbarian he sometime still was) and Eddy had finally sat down to eat. Picking at his food and grumbling about something Eddy was slightly ruining the mood of everyone at the short boy was peeved about something and it wasn't long before he voiced his problem.

" Not only do I have to wait forever to get food and end up with the sucky shit, but when I finally get to eat shovel chin is sitting at our table. What the hell guys!?"

" Language. "

" Fuck off skipper. "

" Language! "

" Whoa Eddy dude, chill please. "

" Eddy, man he's my teammate and our neighbor, and you just gotta deal he wasn't even doing anything so just calm down and eat ok. "

After being talked to like a misbehaving child Eddy just moved to end of the table and went back to grumbling to his food. The other kids just ignored him since he would probably do that until school let out considering his attitude. Ed ended up asking where Rolf was and Kevin explained that Rolf said that he had to spend the day preparing for the almighty gourd feast, a traditional holiday from the old country.

When the bell rang to go back to class everyone got up and started to leave. Eddward followed Nazz as she threw away her trash, when she turned sound she was surprised to see the ravenete waiting for her.

" Why did you wait, arn't you worried about being late to class? "

" I have plenty of time, but I wanted to answer your question. I thought it would be best to wait for the others to leave. "

 _Question? Oh!_

Nazz blushed when she suddenly remembered the question she had asked the boy just a bit ago.

 _' Ok, well when you are ready , if I'm not with anyone and still like you will you go out with me then? '_

Blushing the young girl couldn't help but feel giddy. She couldn't believe he was actually going to answer her.

" Really?"

" Yes. I wanted to let you know that the answer is ...umm...y-y-yes."

Eddward blushing darker than ever just couldn't take it anymore and sprinted to his next class, leaving behind a blushing confused and thrilled blonde.

For everyone the rest of day seemed to drag on slowly. Double D was now excited for the evening and already had everything planned. He had spent Saturday building everything for the haunted house, and all he needed to do was have Ed and Eddy move it to Eddy's back yard and set it up. When the dismissal bell rang the entire school seemed to shake from all the students running out at the same time.

Ed and Eddy made their way to Double D's locker and waited for him to put his books away. The trio walked home together and began setting up everything for the evening. The dance didn't start until six and wouldn't end until eight, but thanks to Eddward the layout for the haunted house was huge and labrinthine. The boys choose Eddy's house because years ago they had turned the entire back fence into a gate that could open into the alley behind his house.

By six thirty the boys were done setting up and had even added music, lighting and a fog machine. They all left to shower and get dressed so the could take their places in the house. Eddward would be selling tickets and running the circuit board, Ed and Eddy would be scaring people inside the house.

After showering Eddward went to his closet to find something to wear. He pulled out a few pairs of pants before sighing and digging out one of the brand new pairs from the back of his closet.

 _I guess I should try these since all the others are both too short and too big on my waist...I still wonder what mother was thinking though._

Eddward looks at the jeans and sighs before pulling them on. He then decides to just wear a t-shirt and bring a sweater with him in case it gets chilly. The news this morning had mentioned a cold front coming in that night. Suddenly Eddward heard loud knocking and someone was ringing his door bell over and over.

" Eddy... he is the only person who does that. "

He walks downstairs and opens the door with a small grin. Ed and Eddy were both at the door wearing costumes and the both had a bag with them as well.

Ed looked at Eddward with a little shock and Eddy was openly looking his friend up and down with a look of approval. They were both surprised to see Double D in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt .

" Not that I don't approve of the change of wardrobe, but what the heck are you wearing sockhead? "

" Oh, well mother told me that she finally gave up trying to find regular pants that fit me, and that I'm stuck with these since they are the only kind don't need alterations to fit. "

"Dee you look... normal, and that's great but where is your costume. It is Halloween after all. "

" I was not planning on wearing one. I'm just selling tickets so I did not think I needed one. "

Ed looked over at Eddy with a smirk.

" Told ya, I knew he wouldn't have one ready. "

" Yeah I shoulda guessed."

Eddy handed his bag to Ed and grabbed Double D by the hand dragging him upstairs. Once they got to his room he shoved the thin boy inside .

"You have to wear a costume, me and Ed both picked one out for you. Mines better though. "

Ed laughed and said Eddy was stupid before handouts the two bags to Double D. The first bag was black and had a black tutu,a pair of black leggings and a cat tail and a cat ear headband inside it. Eddward blushed and just stared into the bag while Eddy laughed his ass off. Ed just shook his head and pushed the second bag at Double D. Ed's bag had a black and white striped shirt a coat and a witches hat. Both the coat and hat had black and white striped accents to match the shirt ,with the main fabric color being grey.

" You can wear the pants you have on already, and ignore Eddy he just wanted to watch you squirm cause of his prank. "

Double giggled and picked up the bag with the costume Ed brought. He goes into the bathroom to change and is pleased with how the coat fit. The body is well fitted but the sleeves are just a little long so he can cover his hands and it has tails like a formal jacket.

After changing they boys went back to Eddy's and turned everything on, just waiting for their peers to show up.

By eight thirty the dance had ended and most of the kids from school had either started trick-or-treating , were going to a party, or were in line to go into Ed ,Edd and Eddy's haunted house. At the end of the line Rolf, Kevin, Nazz and Nat were chatting about the dance that three of them head just left. Rolf had gone alone since he had spent the day cleaning out various types of gourds for his nana. Kevin and Nazz had ended up going to the dance together, but neither had mentioned it being as more than friends. Kevin had called Nat when school ended asking him to join them as soon as the dance ended.

It took almost thirty minutes for Kevin's group to get near the front of the line and when he went to pay and saw Double D Kevin just froze on the spot. Nazz and Nat both looked over his shoulder to see what he was staring at and were surprised to see Double D in his costume.

 _He looks so cute!_

 _Isn't he the Double Cutie guy from the beach? Oh, he's starting to blush, how adorkable!_

 _Holy shit... he looks amazing in those jeans... what the fuck is wrong with me!_

Nat elbows Kevin in the ribs and he blushed before buying his and Nazz's ticket. Nat and Rolf buy their tickets and Nat starts chatting while their group weeks for their turn to go in. Eddward puts up w closed sign behind then and explains that they will be the last people.

" So Double Cutie since we're last well you join us? It wild be fun to go through with someone who helped make this thing. "

Eddward just giggles and says he has to control the circuit board so he can't join. And Kevin Rolf and Nazz start laughing at Nat's comment.

" What so funny? "

" Dude, Double D is a freaking genius. He probably did everything except the heavy lifting on the place. "

" Yes teal haired Nat boy, the Double the D Edd boy always does everything for the things the Ed boys build."

" Really, how often do they do this stuff? "

Eddward had been listening and turned to Nat with his usual gentle smile before answering.

" We used to do a lot, but right before middle school the whole cul-de-sac into a altercation with Eddy's big brother . That was also about the time we got split up for school so we do not do them very often anymore. "

" It's sounds really cool man, you should tell me about it some time. "

Everyone continued talking for a little longer and Double D was just about to to let then go into the haunted house when Ed popped out running to everyone dressed as a classic wolf man.

" Dee go in with them, I already set everything up and you haven't had any fun all night."

" But I need to run the switch board an-"

" No you need to go enjoy your Halloween. Go I'm not taking no for a answer. "

After hearing Ed and Double D talking and Double D still trying to get out of going inside, Nat and Kevin looked at each other grinning before snatching his arms pulling the lightweight boy into the haunted house with them.

About twenty feet inside Nat had been pulled away by Nazz and Rolf who were wondering through the maze like area at a slightly faster pace. Kevin and Double D were taking it a bit slower since Kevin seemed to want to look at every single thing that was set up.

" Man Double Dork, this is awesome. You dweebs should do this every year!"

" Thank you Kevin, I'll have to think about it though. It took a lot of effort to put together so I'm unsure if we would be able to do it every year ."

The boys were nearing the end of the path and Kevin had to admit that if he hasn't been with Double D talking the whole time he probably would have been scared a couple times. He was starting to wonder where Eddy was though because he hasn't seen the short boy yet. Right when he was about to ask Double D he ended up almost jumping out of his skin because Eddy had silently slid up next to him and put his face incredibly close waiting for Kevin to turn around. When he did Kevin's first reaction was to yell and grab Eddward's hand. Eddy started laughing at Kevin's reaction but was ignored while the boys made their way out of the haunted house to catch up with the others who had all gone into Eddy's back yard to wait.

When they rejoined everyone else they heard everyone talking about the haunted house and discussing what they did and didn't like. Ed was explaining some of the obscure movie references . Nat and Nazz were exclaiming about how scary they thought most of it was. After a green minutes Kevin realized he still had a hold on Double D's hand, he let go like it burned him and blushed bright pink.

 _It's odd, as soon as he let go I felt a chill..._

"Sorry, didn't mean to keep hold of you... umm... yeah. "

 _Who would of though the dork would be so warm?_

" Its fine Kevin, it didn't bother me at all. I'm quite used to skinship because of Ed and Eddy. "

Kevin blushed again and mumbled something about the haunted house. All the kids were finished taking when it was decided that since the was no school tomorrow they should all meet up and hang out for the day.

Nazz said that she would bring the candy she had got from the little bit of trick-or-treating she had done. Nat offered to bring sodas, and Kevin said they could go to his house since his mom would enjoy the company. After the plans had been made everyone left Eddy's yard to go home. Kevin and Double D were waiting with Nat , who was being picked up. They were just chatting about random things while waiting.

After Nat had been picked up Kevin watched as Eddward rubbed his eyes obviously tired. He smile and tugged at the taller boys coat, pulling him to his house. Eddward followed trustingly too tired to pay attention anymore.

 _When he's tired he acts like a little kid... cute... god I have got to stop thinking like that!_

"Dude are you ok? "

" Oh, yes Kevin I'm ok is just much later than I usually go to bed. And I've been up since four this morning. In just sleepy. "

Kevin chuckles and leads the slender boy to his front door he wait till Eddward puts the key into the lock and turns it before talking again.

" Hey Dou- um... Edd I uh... I had fun and um I'm looking forward to tomorrow. "

Kevin looks into Eddward's eyes noticing just how sleepy the younger boy looked. He can't help but notice how soft his face looks in the late evening light.

Feeling almost compelled Kevin leans in a gently places his lips against Eddward's.

He pulls back after only a couple seconds, giving Eddward a cheeky grin. Edwards eyes are wide and he is almost glowing from blushing. Kevin leans back in and touches their foreheads to each other.

"Goodnight Edd. "

Before Eddward could respond Kevin had left to his own house. Touching his lips with his fingertips Eddward just softly smiles.

" Goodnight Kevin. "


	11. Chapter 11-Sugar High

**I just wanted to say sorry for the super late update. I also wanted to let everyone know that I have updated all the chapters to be a minimum of 1500 words. I have tried to go through and fix and spelling errors or mix ups with names and such as well .**

Today is November 1st, and as per tradition for Peach Creek there was no school. No one really remembers when it started, but for the longest time the school district has made the day after Halloween a teacher work day. Now, everyone in town knows that they chose to do this for two reasons, the first being that almost every kid in Peach Creek stays up late the night before, the second is that no teacher wants to deal with kids that are hyperactive from too much sugar.

Despite his usual ability to stick to a set schedule, Eddward went to bed very very late last night, and having gone to bed so late meant the poor boy also woke up incredibly late by his usual standards. Eddward was still trying to process the unexpected kiss he had received from Kevin when all thoughts of the ginger boy were forced from his mind when he noticed his mother car in the driveway when he looked out his window. As Eddward made his way downstairs he was mildly surprised to hear humming in the kitchen, followed by the smell of something burning.

 _Mother must be awake... and trying to cook again._

Breathing a huge sigh the ravenete walks into his kitchen and immediately stops cold at the sight before him. Quickly regaining his composure Eddward takes the pan of burning pancakes from his mother . He dumps the charred mess into the side of the sink with the garbage disposal, cleans the pan , and begins to cook a new batch of pancakes. He remains silent, waiting for one of the other two people to talk first, however after setting the first stack of pancakes on the table he decides to break the ice.

" Is pleasant to see you mother, I was not expecting you home for another week. "

" Yes well your father and I finished our business early and decided to visit you. How have you been my dear? "

" As per usual, my GPA is the highest in my grade. I am currently assisting a peer with a very important project. Last night I ran a rather successful haunted house in honor of Halloween. How have you been? "

As his mother went on and on about how busy she had been for the last month and going over every detail of every single thing she had done not noticing that Eddward was barely listening, Eddward finished cooking breakfast ,cleaned the pan and pulled some berries out of the fridge. Syrup and butter were already on the table, and there was hot water in the kettle so he could make some tea. He continued to listen to his mother rambling on as he began to eat, all while observing the man sitting in front of him.

 _Straight black hair, dark dark eyes, tall, but not thin like me... his skin looks like mine does during summer. Our faces are similar, but mine is a bit more round; most likely baby fat. Just by looking on the outside it seems like I only have mothers eyes and hair texture, everything else is all from him. I should be proud yet I can only wonder why I'm not. Why he's not, why I care so much._

Eddward was pulled from his thoughts when his mother stopped talking to him and began talking to the elegant man at the head of the table. They discussed work and how long they would be staying that day. After a few minutes Eddward's mother turned to him only to see that he had moved to the sink to wash his dishes. She observed her son for a few minutes , noticing his stiff shoulders and a mild look of disgust on is adorable face before announcing that the two adults would be leaving in about fifteen minutes.

" Yes mother I understand, if you will excuse me I must prepare for the day."" Of course dear, I will call you when I can, but I will most likely be very busy this week. "

The boy nodded his head in understanding before turning to leave. Eddward left the kitchen and sat on the stairs. He knew that eavesdropping was impolite but he could not help his curiosity .

" You didn't even talk to him. "

"He doesn't want to talk to me, you know that Leigh. "

" It's been over a year since you two saw each other last I'm sure it would be ok now. "

"Sweetheart, he didn't talk to me either. He also wasn't happy to see me."

*sigh* " I suppose he just isn't ready to deal with you yet. I thought for sure by now he would be over it, I guess I was wrong. "

Eddward silently rose and went upstairs before the man could respond. He opened his window to check the temperature and it was a bit chilly so he looked for a sweater before dressing. He pulled on another pair of the skinny jeans his mother had bought, this time in a dark blue, a white undershirt and the maroon sweater he had grabbed from the back of the closet. By the time he was ready he had already heard the car pull out of the driveway. Checking downstairs proved that both adults had left the house,without so much as a goodbye. Eddward went back into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess they had left, poured himself some Chai tea and sat at the table to relax.

What should I do this morning? I know we were all invited to Kevin's house later , but I am well aware that I'm the only one awake right now... god I really don't want to be in this house right now. It just reminds me that I'm not as important to her. I don't want to be alone right now, I think I'll call Elizabeth and see if I can visit.

After deciding what he thought would be the best plan for his day Eddward picked up the phone and dialed his friend. The phone rang twice before someone answered on the other end.

" Hello? "

" Hello, it's me Eddward. "

" Hi Eddward, how are you doing, is everything okay ? You don't normally call me this early in the day. Oh but it is a weekday"

" Yes ,I know I don't normally call this early but I had a rather upsetting morning, and I was hoping I could come over . When I woke up and mother was home, she burned breakfast again, but the problem was the she brought him home with her. Now I feel upset and I really don't want to be here alone right now. "

" Ok, I understand ,you head over and we can have some tea. Everyone is asleep right now, so we can just chat and play some board games. "

" Thank you. I'll be right over!"

Eddward hung up the phone, checked the entire house for new sticky notes or unfinished chores. Satisfied that everything was already taken care of he picked up his keys and pulled on his socks and shoes. The boy walked out his door and locked up the house before turning around with a grin and walking across the street. The door opened before he even knocked and Elizabeth Barr looked down at the preteen with a soft smile. Eddward grinned up at his unlikely friend, noticing that despite her illness she looked beautiful as usual.

" Hello Elizabeth! How have you been? "

*chuckle* "Since Sunday? I've been fine, I heard you and the other Eds had fun last night. "

" Oh yes, it was actually quite enjoyable. Much more so than I was expecting ."

The two continued chatting about the haunted house as Elizabeth led them into the kitchen. After gaining permission Eddward made some tea for them to share. Eddward and Elizabeth spent the morning playing board games and talking, comfortable in each others company

Kevin's Pov

 _Eddward was sitting on his bed in those too short swimming trunks, his gentle smile never leaving his blushing face._

 _" Salutations Kevin. "_

 _Without even answering back I walk over to him staring into those midnight blue eyes. I lean over him and his blush intensifies . I place my hand on his neck and tilt his head up. As soon as we make eye contact I brush my lips against his, he gasps and I can't help but deepen the kiss. I slide my tongue against his and he grips my shoulders . I push him down on the bed with my body, my hands rubbing down his sides until I grip his hips pulling him against me._

 _" K-Kevin! "_

 _" Don't worry its ok Edd. "_

 ** _Wait what , what is going on?_**

I sit up with a start gasping for breath. I look around my room and remember my dream. My face heats up and I discretely glance at my groin.

"... Shit..."

 _You have got to be kidding me! The first time I have one of **those** dreams and its about a boy. Not just any boy, but Double Dork! I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay! I just have to think my way out of this._

I get out of bed and gather up some clothes out of my closet. When I leave my room I can hear mom talking to someone but since I still have my _little_ problem I just head straight to the bathroom for a shower. After stripping and finding a towel I decide that I feel uncomfortable trying to take care of my body when there is a guest in the house. I turn the water on cold and brace myself right before jumping into the tub.

 _Gahhhhh!_

I stood beneath the freezing spray for a few minutes while my body cooled down. As soon as it did I switched over to warm water and began to scrub up. As I washed myself I began trying to figure out what was going on with me lately.

 _Seriously why did I have that dream? I've been thinking about him a lot lately haven't I? ... God ever since that day at the creek I've looked at the dweeb differently. I've even **kissed** him! What the hell has gotten into me! But I can't do this, I can't let myself think like that , no one will understand. **I** don't understand. I don't want to feel this way, and I need to figure out how to make it go away. Soon!_

I hop out of the shower and dry off. Before making my way back to my room I wrap the towel around my waist. Once I'm back in my bedroom I drop the towel and start digging in my dresser for some clothes to wear. After a few minutes I find my favorite baggy jeans and a BMX logo t-shirt. I open my door but I still hear mom and whoever her guest is and decide to stay upstairs instead of bugging them. I sit on my bed and start playing Robotek on my phone I've already beat the game but since it's fun I restarted it about a week ago during math class.

(Normal pov)

At about a quarter to eleven Kevin was texting Nazz. He wanted advice on how to stop thinking about Edd and she was usually really good at giving advice. He thought out everything and decided not to tell her who he wanted to stop thinking about or why.

FROM: Kevin

Hey... can u help me out

FROM: Nazz

So whacha need?

FROM : Kevin

I wanna stop thinking about something but can't seem to do it

FROM:Nazz

Oh..Umm...well idk maybe just stay away from whatever it is...I always hear people say 'out of sight out of mind' after all. Since you didn't tell me what it is that's the best I can come up with.

FROM : Kevin

REALLY! That all I gotta do? I can do that easy thks Nazz I knew I could count on you

FROM:Nazz

No problem man.

The ginger boy relaxed on his bed, deep in thought. He had a little over a hour before the rest of the preteens were going to show up and he wanted this problem solved before then.

 _So. ..I just gotta stay away from him and then I'll stop thinking about him huh. ... Well we don't have any classes together. .. and we don't do any of the same stuff after school...really I don't think we do anything the same. So I guess I just need to ignore him during lunch and outside of school. I should be able to do that with out a problem_.

Kevin was lounging on his bed, playing on his phone when his doorbell rang repeatedly. Knowing that the only person who would ring his bell like that was Nat ,Kevin jumped up and ran down stairs. When the jock hit the landing he was surprised to see the Double D was already there, he had figured he would show up with the other Eds. Ignoring the slender boy Kevin pulled open the door to see not just Nat, but Ed as well waiting on his doorstep.

" Kevin! I'm kinda amazed that your awake already man. "

" Shut up Nat. Hey Ed, where's Skipper? "

" Hi Kevin, Eddy went to go get Double D real quick. "

" What? But Double Dork is already here. "

Kevin opened the door wider to prove his point and both Nat and Ed could see the ravenete sitting at the kitchen table talking to Kevin's mom. Ed looked amused and yelled across the street to Eddy. Nat just grinned and walked inside the house like he owned it. Kevin followed his friend inside leaving the door open for Ed and Eddy to come in. Right as the two boys were entering the house both Nazz and Rolf walked up to the door to join everyone else.

Once all the preteens were settled into the living room the mini party started .Halloween candy was passed around and sodas were chugged. Scary movies were watched and games were played. All throughout the day Kevin did his best to stay on the other side of the room than Eddward. The ginger also tried to ignore the genius but was having trouble once he noticed that except for when Ed or Eddy dragged him into a conversation or game Eddward spent most of his time with Kevin's Mother. They stayed in the kitchen and seemed to have endless things to talk about.

 _What on earth is going on they act like they know each other really well..._


	12. Chapter 12-Family

**Kevin's Pov**

We are all sitting here staring at the clock. Even the teachers have stopped trying to shove information into our heads. Its the last day of school before Christmas vacation , something much more exciting than taking notes on our geometry work. Nazz is next to me fidgeting in her seat. Rolf had inched his body so far to the edge of his seat that I can't figure out how he hasn't fallen onto the floor yet and we are all counting down the last five minutes before winter break starts.

The bell finally rings and its a mad house everyone running all over the place, rushing to our lockers, then stampeding outside to go home. Nazz grabs my hand and drags me along with her and Rolf in their rush to leave the building. Right as we hit the door I look back down the hallway and see the only person not in a hurry to get out of school. Double D. The slender boy looked like he was lost in his own world, wondering slowly down the hall by himself. I wanted to call out to him, but I was still avoiding him. It was the only way I could figure, that would relive me of the strange feelings he causes me to have. I felt bad since we were starting to actually get along but I think it's better this way. I turn back to Nazz and we finally get outside.

"Kevin dude were free! We're gonna have so much fun, is Nat coming over anytime during break? "

" Yeah, he's planning on spending a few days visiting and I'm still gonna hang at his place on Sundays. Cept Christmas morning of course. What are you planning to do? "

" My mom doesn't care as long as we are all together so since my dad wants to go visit my uncle in North Dakota that's what we're doing. Skiing and hot chocolate here I come! "

I just laugh at the blondes antics, Nazz had always been a fun person, so it never surprises me when she acts silly. Rolf gives us a hug each and takes off running to his house. He had already told everyone that he was going back to the old country; wherever that is , for the holidays. He has been super excited because one of his cousins is having a baby soon and he hopes it will be while he is there. As Nazz and I begin walking the short distance back to the cul-de-sac I see Eddy running home with out Ed and Edd. I pretend to ignore the shrimp and continue talking to the blonde beside me. After a few minutes we make it to my house and say goodbye , as Nazz walks away I look back down the road, I can barely make out the figures of Ed and Edd finally catching up to everyone else who had already made it home.

W _eird...it's like they don't want to go home today.._.

 **Narrators Pov**

Kevin walked inside and was immediately greeted with the smell of baking banana bread and the sight of a kitchen table covered in baked goods. He went into the kitchen and found his mom sitting on the counter making a list of some sort. The sight made the young man smile, it was good to see his mother having enough energy to spend her day baking, something she had always enjoyed.

" Hey momma, how's your day been?"

" Hi honey, I've felt really good today. The community center is going to have a holiday bake sale tomorrow and I am donating some things for then. All the money is going be used for repairs . Isn't that good? "

" Yeah its good their finally gonna fix it up. Do you want any help, we haven't cooked together in a while?"

" Well I'm done cooking but I would still love to spend time with you, your faster is coming home early tonight how about we all go see a movie? "

" Momma I would love to , but... is it safe for you to be around so many people? I don't want you getting sick ... well I mean ... you know what I mean."

Elizabeth got up off the counter and wrapped her arms sons her son. She held him against her body for a few minutes before pulling back and looking down at him.

" Kevin honey I'm so sorry I don't want you to have to think that way. I want you to have a normal childhood and for your biggest worry to be your grades and your mom's health. Baby I'm so so sorry for doing this to you. "

" Momma please don't say your sorry. I know its not your fault. And I know your and dad have been doing everything you can to let me have as normal a life as possible. I'm sorry for upsetting you I just don't want you getting sicker than you are already. "

Elizabeth pulled Kevin close again andwalked the two if then into the living room to sit on the couch. She just held him like he was five again. Kevin despite not wanting to ended up breaking down in his mother's arms the twelve-year-old boy cried until he feel asleep. Elizabeth continues to hold him as he slept figuring that he just needed to let it all out since his last breakdown was when he first found out about her being sick.

About ten minutes later Nicholas Barr came through the door to the sight of his son sleeping in his mother's arms with tear tracks on his face. He set down his suite caseand went to the couch to join the two most important people in his life.

" Is everything ok love?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I think he has just been holding in his emotions and today he got worried and couldn't stop from letting everything out. "

Nicholas just gave his wife a nod scooped Kevin out of her arms to let her relax. He leaned back against the couch and waited for his son to wake up. He and Elizabeth ended up chatting about thier days and deciding that Nicholas would go buy a new movie, some popcorn and some burgers so they could do a movie night at home. Kevin woke up surprised at being in his dad's lap but calmed down after a minute or two. They told Kevin their plans he asked to go with his dad to pick the movie.

At the store Kevin and his father joked around andpicked on each other. They ended up picking up a couple of movies so Elizabeth could pick the one they would watch tonight. When they got back to the car to go get burgers Kevin spoke up about what had happened at home.

" I didn't mean to upset mom. I just got super worried about her being around so many people, in really sorry. "

" Kevin you didn't do anything wrong, your twelve not twenty, we don't want to put to much pressure on you that's why we do our best to not change things around the house. We want everything to still be normal even though normal for us now means your mom taking medicine everyday and us having to be more careful about cleaning the house. Your mom was happy that you thought about her safety and just wishes you weren't so hard on yourself. "

The rest of the evening went by without a hitch. The Barr family spent the night watching movies and just basking in each others presence. By the time Kevin went to bed most of his worries about their family life had been relived. The ginger boy jumped into bed after taking of his jeans and hat. Closing his eyes he couldn't help but think about how everything had changed and would most likely continue to do so.

 **Eddwards Pov**

The bell rang and everyone ran from the classroom as quickly as possible. Even the teacher seemed to be in a hurry, watching me with a look of impatience as I pack my belongings into my bag before walking out of her room at a sedate pace. I made my way down the hall slowly, as I was in no rush to get back to my empty home. A yellow blur zoomed past me almost knocking me down, I could barely hear the rushed apology Eddy had thrown my way as he continued running home. I knew he was excited to begin his holiday, since he and his parents were going to New York this year. The shorter boy had been blabbering about it since he found out around Thanksgiving.

Right as I made my way to the door of the school building Ed caught up with me and we began chatting. Our conversation stayed on lighter subjects, avoiding talking about winter break or our families. We both already knew what the other was doing for winter break, since we both did the same thing every year. Ed would be spending the majority of the vacation at his grandparents home. They were actually Judith's parents, but treated Ed no different that Sarah so he loved to spend time with them. I would be home,not doing anything different than I do any other day. Instead we focused on school and Ed's skills in football, and if I would bake him a cake if he got an 'A' in his English class.

We made it to my house and said our goodbyes. Ed told me to call his cell phone if I needed to talk to him. Knowing that everyone would be busy celebrating the holidays , I agreed to call him if I need, fibbing since I would never bother him when he's with how family. Ed left to go home as I walked inside my dark abode.

As soon as I closed the door it hit me, a wave of sadness. I sink down to the floor my back against the door I had just closed. I look around at my empty house, the barren walls and sterile halls. I didn't even decorate this year, I just didn't see the point when it's just me in this big house. I spent the rest of my night cleaning the entire house from top to bottom, not that there was much to clean since I have always been very tidy. After a small dinner I make my way to the bathroom for a nice long shower. I washed up quickly, but ended up soaking under the shower head until he water ran cold. I went to bed as so as I was done drying off. What a start to my winter break.

 **Narrators Pov**

And so it begins. Three weeks of loneliness and lights. Three weeks of nothing to do but acknowledge the fact that everyone's family different than his. The weeks to spend missing his friends who all have plans for the holidays. When morning comes Eddward walks downstairs to make breakfast and begin his day. The slender boy looked in his fridge to decide what to cook for himself. He ended up pulling out some soy sausage patties and making himself a sandwich.

Eddward spent most of his morning reading in the living room, taking a small break here and there to walk around and stretch his legs. Around noon he made himself lunch and began working on the small amount of homework he had been given by his teachers. He was done with everything within two hours and decided to go outside and get some fresh air. He packed a plastic bag with some apple slices in it and a water bottle into a small draw string back pack. He grabbed his jacket and a thin scarf before walking to the door and putting his shoes on.

After locking his door Eddward headed down the street in the direction of the creek. He really just wanted to walk around on the hiking trails that littered the woods surrounding the creek, but the closest trail stayed right next to the small body of water. As the little genius walked the pathways through the trees he started thinking about how he would spend his vacation. Wether he would use the time to aquire a new hobby or start studying ahead for the next semester , or even do the unthinkable and just laze about the house until the brake was over. Eddward had been walking for nearly thirty minutes before he noticed that as he was mindlessly traipsing down the path he had been humming one of the songs that Clayton made him listen to a couple of weeks ago.

Now which one was this, I know its one of the newer songs...blues I belive... goodness I'm going to have to look through all the music files he's given me . I need a better way to listen to them, having to be in my room on my computer is very troublesome.

Eddward ended up walking for another whole hour while trying to figure out the best way to convince his mother that he needed an portable music device. As the ravenete made his way back down the street to his home he noticed that quite a few of the neighbors had already packed up to leave for their vacation destinations . The lights were all off and his stepmother's van was gone at Ed's house . Eddy's father's truck had suitcases and duffle bags poking out of the tarp tied over the bed of the truck, they were most likely leaving later that day.

Eddward went back into his house and made himself some hot chocolate. After he was done stirring the his drink he sat down in the living room and turned on a nature documentary about tarantulas. About half way into the documentary the doorbell rang. Curious, Eddward got up from the couch and answered the door to find a UPS driver with a small package on his door step.

" Hello, can I get a signature, the sender requested the package be signed for. "

" Oh ok. "

The delivery guy handed Edd a small electronic scanner with a display screen and showed him where to sign. After receiving a signature the man deposited the box in Eddward's hands and went back to his truck. Edd looked at the box in his hand for a couple of seconds until he found the address label showing that the box was from his mother. He walked back into the house and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, after getting comfortable he began to open the box.

In the box was a cell phone, a even smaller box with candy cane wrapping paper, a wallet, and an envelope. Eddward set the cell phone, box, and wallet to the side and opened the envelope first. Inside was a generic snowman Christmas card with a post-it note on the inside. The card merely said "Wishing You a Merry Christmas" but the post-it was what Edd was more interested in.

 ** _" Merry Christmas,_**

 ** _Eddward darling I'm very sorry I am unable to be home with you again this year, but we have been traveling all over for work. I have sent you a few items that I thought you might need. A cell phone ,since you are now in junior high and might want to do extracurriculars. The wallet has some money in it as a congratulations for your impeccable GPA, but more importantly I have sent you a credit card and a debit card. The red card with my name on it is linked to an account that I will automatically transfer money into for bills and necessities. The blue card has your name and your allowance will be given to you in this way from now on._**

 ** _Enjoy your holiday (but keep the house tidy), Mother_**

Eddward read the tiny writing on the post-it the times before sighing and looking at the other items. He read all the information on the cell phone box and was pleased to see that the device had enough memory to hold the music Clayton and given him over the course of his project so far. He opened the wallet and was surprised by the amount of money inside.

" It figures tough, my grades are considered the most important..."

Eddward cleaned up the small mess from opening the package and took everything to his room. He plugged the phone into his computer and let it charge a bit wild he went to his closet. In his closet he pulled out a large plastic tub labeled " Presents". He grabbed a post-it note and wrote the year on it before placing it the small wrapped box that was in the package with the cell phone and wallet. Eddward placed the small box inside the tub and just looked down into the tub. Inside the tub were many wrapped boxes ranging in size. Some of the paper was obviously for birthdays, but there was also paper indicating Christmas, easter and even one for Valentine's day. The only thing in comments rant was that each gift had a post-it with a year on it and that not even one had been opened.

 _I'm not sure if it's wrong or not but I'm not ever opening these until she notices that none of the gifts she's given me are anywhere in the house and asks me about them. Of course for that to happen she has to be home for more than just a few hours of sleep. If she would just be home... that's the only gift I want... I just want my mother._


	13. Chapter 13-A New Year

It was Saturday and Eddward had just finished the last of his chores for the day. School does not start for another week and Ed and Eddy do not return until Monday and Thursday respectively. Eddward had spent the majority of the winter break inside his house taking care of any odds and ends he could find in order to keep himself busy . He had eventually run out of things to clean and organize and had begun thinking of learning something new but could not decide on what to devote his time to.

With his indecision about what to study, Eddward instead made his way across the street to visit with Elizabeth. He hadn't had a chance to visit with her since winter vacation started. Eddward felt today would be a good chance since he had seen Kevin leave earlier. His friend Nathan and a man, who Eddward assumed was Nathan's father had picked him up. He knew that Nicholas was still home but did not think Elizabeth would mind. When Eddward got to the front door he shuffled the three small boxes he had brought with him in his arms so he could ring the bell.

Kevin's dad answered the door and had a slightly surprised look on his face. He covered it quickly and opened the door just a bit wider before speaking.

" Eddward, how can I help you today? Kevin already left, I'm sorry if your looking for him. "

"Yes I know Mr. Barr, I saw him leave. I am actually here to see Mrs. Barr. Since tomorrow is a holiday, I decided to come over today for our usual Sunday routine. Is that ok Mr Barr? "

 _Sunday routine? What Sunday routine?_

Not knowing what else to do Nicholas opens the door completely to allow the youth inside. He follows the slender boy into the living room where his wife is sitting . He watches her face light up as she greets their young neighbor ,and doesn't know what to think. Kevin's father observes as the two exchange pleasantries for a couple of minutes before inturupting so he can get some answers. He decides to start with something small and remembers the boxes young Eddward had been carrying.

"Eddward, may I ask what you've brought over? "

The large man gestures to the three little boxes in Edwards lap and Eddward looks down and his face breaks into a enormous grin showing the gap in his front teeth.

 _Goodness this kid is cute. Kevin hasn't been cute like this since the fifth grade... I miss that,damn why did Kevin have to grow up so fast?_

"Oh,yes well ,I brought over some belated Christmas presents for the three of you. I have already given everyone else in the cul-de-sac their presents but I haven't had a chance until today to bring yours."

"Eddward, you didn't have to get us anything. "

"I know, but I wanted to. It is not anything big, just some baked goods like I gave to everyone else."

Eddward handed each adult a box with their name on it and watched as the opened them. He enjoyed the looks on their face as they saw what he had made. Elizabeth was ecstatic when she saw that he had gifted her with some home made lemon tarts. And Nicholas,who later in the day told Eddward to call him Nick instead of ,looked as if the pecan brownies he received were not going to last the weekend. As soon as he started to dig into the baked goods the big man decided he didn't care if his sickly wife was friends with the young neighbor ,not as long as the boy continued to bring snacks when he visited.

The three ended up chatting and enjoying the day while Elizabeth and Edd explained how Eddward had shown up one day with a basket full of baked goods and teas,and how it led to the friendship between the ailing woman and young genius . Eddward had come over to offer his condolences and saw that Elizabeth was having some trouble standing. He immediately guided her to a chair and finished cleaning the counter she had been scrubbing. He asked if there was anything else she need help with while he was there she had said no . The two had began talking about school and Eddward offered to make dinner for the Barr family so she could stay off her feet. From there it seemed that every Sunday Eddward would come over and Elizabeth and he would spend the day taking and cooking or play board games or what ever the two decided for the day. The slender boy mentioned how he enjoyed being able to help Elizabeth since she always showed how thankful she was.

The day went on an Nick ended up leaving the other two in the kitchen to go spend time in the garage. Eddward helped Elizabeth get the house clean and dinner ready before saying his goodbyes. As the ravenete was headed to the door it suddenly opened with a loud bang.

"Mom, dad! I'm ho-what are you doing here dork? "

" Oh, salutations Kevin! I merely dropped by to give your family some belated Christmas presents. Yours is on the table, you mother and father already opened theirs."

 _What the hell. I've been trying to ignore you and you show up at my house! Dammit I'm gonna to have to get mean ain't I._

He took a shakey breath and forced himself to put a glare on his face. The ginger was feeling guilty for what he was going to do, but he knew it was the only way to make Double D want to stay away from him. The only way to convince himself that he was normal. Kevin was just about to reply that he didn't need anything from the dork and that Eddward wasn't welcome in his house when he was interrupted by his mother.

"Kevin honey, please close the door . Did you have fun with Nat?"

Tonight is new years eve , the begining of a new year the beginning of... of... of something. Eddward really didn't know. He was upset, he was confused, and he was angry. The slender boy didn't know what had happened but whatever it was he knew was going to change everything. He sat at his kitchen table sipping on green tea and thinking about everything that had happened yesterday.

How nice it was to spend time with Elizabeth and even Nicholas who still seemed a bit confused by the friendship between his wife and young neighbor. How fulfilling it is every time he helps Elizabeth with anything. How he doesn't feel pressured to be perfect because they like him for himself and not who they want him to be.

About how Kevin had come home while he was still spending time with Elizabeth. About how Kevin refused to look him in the eyes and glared at him every time he thought Eddward couldn't see him. He also thought about the look on kevin's face when Eddward gave him the cookies he baked and the tone of Kevin's voice when he thanked the slender boy for them. It reminded Eddwardof when try were younger and Kevin hated the Ed's, like Kevin did not want to be friends anymore. Like he wanted Eddward to just go back to being the little nerd he only spoke to when he needed help with homework.

The worst part of all was that Eddward could still clearly hear the words Kevin had spoken to him as he was leaving. They kept repeating over and over in his head. The quiet and spacious house doing nothing to distract him, Eddward heard Kevin's weird yet again. His heart clenching in pain a he remembers how he felt as the shorter boy spoke.

 _*'I'm glad you finally decided to leave. I want to spend time with my family you know like normal people. Just go count your ants or something dweeb, it's not like you have anything else to do anyway.'_

 _Eddward stood on the porch speechless as Kevin closed the door in his face. The preteen had no clue what had just happened . After gathering his thoughts the slender boy walked across the street and into his own home . He cleaned the carpets even though they did not need it, to a long shower and went to bed early hoping to forget how his day had ended. *_

Eddward was still sitting in his kitchen,the boy was unable to gather the enthusiasm to do anything really. He was lonely, and slightly depressed. He had no one to talk to, since he refused to bother Ed or Eddy while they were out of town.

 _Why would he say that, I thought we were getting along. I thought that after the incident with Eddy's brother and what happened at the creek we were friends..._

As he sat there letting his tea get cold he decided that he wasn't going to let Kevin matter. If Kevin wanted to end their tenuous friendship then so be it. He will be the bigger man and continue to be polite but he was going to stop pressing for more than tolerance from the short tempered boy. Kevin's words still hurt and Eddward wasn't going to forget them anytime soon, but he would not let them put him in this depressed state again.

Decision made and confidence up ,Eddward went upstairs and fit on his computer. He started looking up online courses for different subjects. The ravenete wanted a new hobby maybe something outside of acedemics.

Kevin felt terrible. He could still remember the look on Edd's face when he closed the door last night. He knew what he said would hurt the boy, heck that's why he said it. He just didn't know how it would make him feel. He continued to spend most of the day moping about, finally stopping around three and just accepting that he had put his own comfort above Edd's and that he had most likely list his friendship with the other boy.

 _I'm a ass..._


End file.
